The Dragonborn's Heart Is A Fragile One
by bexaday
Summary: The New Dragonborn Karliah has a mountain of tasks to climb, and with her background she was just asking for trouble, being a daughter of the moon and half dark elf and a quarter breton and a quarter Nord was always going to leave questions, and with her heart so guarded how can Aela prove she is going to change her forever and not break her already fragile heart? F!Dovakiin x Ae
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Born In Blood and Fire**

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is a new story and I just love this game so I thought, why not write one? For all those who have read my other stories for other games it will be written like "The One and Only". I hope this story isn't a disappointment, I just thought there should be more of this kind of story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim that honour goes to Bethesda**

Karliah (Dovakiin) POV

I was never going to have an easy life, being half dark elf and a quarter Breton and a quarter Nord. They just had to make my life difficult and now I am tied up in a carriage waiting to be executed with these Stormcloaks, I am no Stormcloak I just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time

_(Flashback, age 9)_

"_Dad! Teach me how to shoot! You promised!" I whine as my father sits there skinning our latest kill, he smiles and he looks up at me with his piercing blue eyes which mirror my skin colour_

"_Husband! By Yismir teach her! She is giving me a headache!" My mother complains and I turn back and flash her a cheeky smile and she laughs and she pushes me slightly towards the alchemy table_

"_For now Karlia, go make some cure disease potions, it seems that Ataxia is on the rise" I nod and I sprint off to the table and I pick up the Hawke feathers and Mudcrab Chitin and I start to mash them together in a Mortar and Pestle, I turn back to my parents as they gather round the fire, I can smell the Goat and Snowberry broth for dinner that mother is currently cooking and father is making more furs for the winter, I wish he would teach me how to be a hunter, I can already fight with a sword but it doesn't feel as right as when I am holding a bow. I frown, he still won't teach me, and he says I am not strong enough yet, but I have been trying to get stronger! I cut up wood for the fire, I practise restoration spells and alchemy with my mother, and I enjoy it but with my father it is all about my sword work! But even though I am better than him with a sword he refuses to teach me! I growl as I mash the paste even harder, the bowl begins to crack but I don't care, my anger just keeps pouring out of me, the bowl breaks and I can feel my father's eyes on me studying me,_

"_You said this wasn't possible" My mum says in a low voice and I my skin feels like it is crawling, like something is trying to break out of me, I shiver and I sit down as my and more shivers run through me but the anger doesn't stop, it feels like it going to tear in in two#_

"_It isn't! It shouldn't be!" My father exclaims and I can feel him pick me up and carry me outside, I can't breathe and I can taste blood in my mouth_

"_What's happening to me?" I as him as the anger is too painful and I cannot grip it anymore, what is happening?! Pain courses through my chest and I writhe in his arms, he whispers to me_

"_Don't fight it, don't try and control it, just let it happen, let go"" he running with me in my in his arms and I try to look at him but everything is blurred and colours keep coming in and out of focus, I don't understand! I look out and I can see a tree in front of me and this time I just roll out of his arms,_

"_We are not going to make it!" He yells back to mother and then she is there and she has got her hand on my forehead, my eyes roll and I try so hard to keep them looking around but I can't, another wave of agony goes through me and I think I might be dying, this is too painful to be anything else_

"_It is going to happen now, we were foolish not to think that our curse wouldn't pass onto her, how stupid were we?" She says in a broken voice and she pulls her hand away, then I can feel the scream rising within me and all I can think of is my father, let go drifts around in my head and I do and the pain is too much, my hands go to my head and I clutch it and I scream, I scream until I can't no more, my blood is rushing hot around my body and I begin to shake, the scream forces itself out of me and then I can hear the scream, it isn't a scream anymore, it is a howl._

_I open my eyes and I groan, it feels like a troll ran over me and then some, I look around and my heart stops, I have no idea where I am, then a pile of fur armour to my left catches my attention, I pick it up and I can tell it is my father stitch work, I can smell him on it. Wait, what? I sniff again, I can smell the pine of the forest the damp earth beneath my bare feet, the fear of the rabbit stood a few feet away, I can also smell my parents, I can practically see their trails. This is… odd, but I have no time to dwell on it, I have to get home, that's when I can sense it for the first time, prowling around in my head, a wolf, no, a werewolf it snarls at my recognition of it and then it goes back to prowling my mind, I blink a few times. What is this foreign sensation? I don't understand, I can feel the werewolf growl against me and it pulls me to look to my left, and there it is, the thing I have been fighting for so long for. My Bow, with a note attach, from my father it says_

_A hunter must learn the way of Kynareth's creatures, may the instinct guide you back home_

_Fear courses through me, they are not going to find me and take me home, but then again, I smile, father was always known for teaching a lesson the hard way._

_(End of flashback)_

I shake my head groggily, it has been 11 years since that trail of proving, I open my eyes and a blond Nordic man is looking at me intently, with soft eyes trying to be friendly, but I cannot trust him, that would be going against what my father taught me

_Question the hand that feeds you, or get bitten trying_

"Hey your finally awake" He says, the Nordic drawl pulling on his words, thank the gods that mother and father didn't let me grow up here, I prefer the smoky lands of Morrowind, shame there is no home for me to go back to, my heart twinges, those damn assassins! I should have been able to stop them!

_You couldn't have known that was going to happen_

_I thought we were safe! Nobody knew who or where we were!_

A tear leaks from my eye and my inner beast whimpers in an attempt to comfort me, it does and I metaphorically stroke her head and she rubs her head against my arm, I turn my attention to the man in front of me, clearly he is nervous of what is going to happen, I try to move my hands but they have been bound, I roll my eyes, I cannot even attempt to block out what he is saying with my hands

_What an annoying boob, does he EVER shut up?_

_I don't think so_

I sigh and I concentrate on what he saying, not that I really give a damn, I am going to die anyway, and the fact that these damn Stormcloaks are trying to stop all the good work the Imperials are doing.

"You took quite a knock to the head, are you okay?" The blonde hair man says as his hazel eyes burning into mine and I can feel the wolf in me lurch, my fingers twitch to kill, the heat of blood rushing down my throat- No! No I won't that is so wrong! The beast in my snaps at my mental restraints and I click my neck and I look at him in the eyes, even though I don't ever think I can ever find peace in a man ever again, they damaged me, defiled me, they are all the same and all wanting one thing, access to a woman's vagina, for them to spread their legs. And for men to forcefully spread mine has ruined me forever.

"I am fine" I snarl out as every word hits like a whip his eyes widen and he frowns slightly

"I am sorry what have I done to you?" He says but, it isn't an angry tone but merely a confused one, and that just aggravates the beast within me, take a deep breath, he isn't going to hurt you, he is just being friendly

"Sorry, it has just been…. A long journey to Skyrim" I say giving him a strained smile and his eyes fill with understanding, but that doesn't mean I trust him,

"Don't worry about it, you where do you hail from?" He says to a man dressed rags and smells like he baths in horse manure, I wrinkle my nose slightly, I look at his face and you can see sweat pouring off him, then a shadow pass over me and I look to my left and I can see we are in some kind of town, then I see all those people and I can feel myself twitching, I have never been in crowded towns, or in a town in general.

"I am Lokir, I am from Rorickstead, I'm from Rorickstead" My heart clenches for him, he is innocent and he is here like me and he got caught up in all of this as well. I look to him and he is petrified, well at least that explains the sweating.

"Hey," I say softly he looks up at me and I can see the fear in his eyes and the beast within lunges, I shiver as the thrill of the hunt courses through me, I ignore it, well for now "It is okay, I know you are innocent" I say and I smile at him and he relaxes a bit and he just smiles then he turns to the man next to him I hadn't noticed before, he is bound and gagged, I wonder why? He looks so familiar

"Damn you Ulfric and your Stormcloaks, the Empire was nice and easy until you came along and shouted the High King to death you-"

"Shut up back there!" one of the guards shouts and I smirk at the guard just stares on,

"I used to be sweet on a girl here, she used to make mead from juniper berries" I roll my eyes; this man just doesn't shut up! Then Lokir begins to send his prayers to the Eight. Sometimes I just don't understand how praying to the Gods will help.

_But you know they won't, well the Daedric Gods intervene _

I sigh as they pull us off the carriage and I can see all the Imperials stood there with their register calling names, and I know my name won't be on that list, I smile to myself as I look at the man doing it, he was tall and built like a brick wall and so the quill in his hand looked so ridiculous, he had wavy brown hair and the same haggard look that all natives to this lad have, I guess that is the effect of the Gray War.

"Ulfrich Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm" The man who was bound and gagged walks off with a guard tailing him, I frown slightly. What is the point of trailing a completely defenceless man?

"Ralof of Riverwood" He also walks past me

"Lokir of Rorickstead" I close my eyes as my heart twinges, he did not deserve this fate, just as I don't deserve this, I see him tense up, it is fight or flight. Please don't do anything stupid I beg of you,

"I am not a rebel!," he yells and runs, I can smell his fear and I have to suppress every natural instinct to begin the chase, to feel the hunt. My inner beast snarls and is clawing at the surface, scraping away to run and kill.

_Run and kill, run and kill, run and kill run and kill and run and kill and run and kill AND RUN AND KILL AND RUN AND KILL_

It drums around in my head and I my blood begins to boil, I can feel myself twitching, please Hircine don't let change form here, then I can hear the sound of the drawstring of a bow being pulled back, I close my eyes and the beast roars inside of me, I start to shake, then I hear his blood curling scream as he falls to the ground dead, I breathe out as I force myself to try and stop shaking

"You step forward," Gods be praised! I take a step forward and I look him in the eye and he quirks an eyebrow "Who are you? What race are you?" I cast my eyes downwards, Mother always told me that in Skyrim racism was great towards her people, but I am her and not, I am Nord and not but I am also Breton and not, I am unique

"I am Karliah I hail from Morrowind" I just ignore that question of race altogether and his eyes soften and he turns to a shorter woman on his left

"What should we do captain, she isn't on the list" I don't say anything, I can see the conflict in the Captains eyes, then I know I am not leaving here alive

"She goes to the block" the beast snarls and snaps but I have her pinned down and on a short leash, I walk there and I can see an elderly man dressed in a fine suit of armour

"Ulfric Stormcloak, some people here in Helgen call you a hero" he walks towards him until he is right in his face "But a hero doesn't use the power like the Voice to murder his King and usurp his throne!" I didn't even know about this, and then again I am not a resident of Skyrim. And I have been on the run for days from assassins so I guess that it is understandable. They don't even let him speak for himself and all you can hear is his muffled groans, it annoys me they won't even allow him to speak for himself, then again he might "Shout" at him and escape.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace"

_By Sithis, is every man like this?_

_I hope not, otherwise I won't be able to cope with all this male drama_

Then I hear it, a completely alien sound that splits the sky, it is like a roar echoing through the mountains, I look up but there is nothing there, the hair on the back of my neck tell me a different story, they are either don't hear it or ignore it. Wait I can see Ralof and the man that did the list looking into the sky, so I wasn't the only one who heard it then. Shit.

"Yes General Tullius" The women clad in Imperial armour, she is grating on my nerves. She sentenced me to this, but it is her job, and she is being a bit of a boot licker.

"Give them their last rights" He says and a priestess comes forward, to help send us to Sovengaurd I would guess

"As we commend these souls to Aetherius, blessing of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and the earth of the Nirn, our beloved-" Then an over twitchy Stormcloak steps forward and walks straight to the block, my wolf back away in curiosity, what the hell is he doing!?

"By Talos shut up! Let's get this over with!" I sigh and I shake my head, and the hairs on my neck rise again slightly and before I can stop it a low growl pours out of my throat, Ralof gives me a weird look, but I just ignore him, damn it! I thought I had a better grip on this! But I don't get a chance to even think before the axe comes down on his neck and blood splats over my face, I try so hard to resist licking the blood off my face, instead I feed my wolf with breathing in the scent of fresh blood, it has been so long since I have smelt it, I haven't had a chance to let her out since my parents were slaughtered. Then I hear it again louder this time, it's like it is a warning this time everyone looks up

"What was that?" The man who was doing the script says

"Nothing, carry on" General Tullius says and the boot licker turns back around to face us

"Next the Dark Elf" I freeze and they all turn to me, my beast snarls and claws at me but I can't let her out, I won't. My gut tells me to keep going, that everything will be alright, even though it doesn't look like it, I know it will. Then I hear it again and this time it is so loud I flinch, it vibrates through me soul and strangely enough it doesn't scare me, in fact it calms me and reassures, nobody says anything, but the smell of fear is enough.

"I said next Prisoner!" She yells but her voice wavers a bit in fear I smirk, but my body is frozen on the spot

"To the block Prisoner, nice and easy" I send a smile his way as I walk there, he is trying to comfort me and his compassion is what makes him great, I stand tall as I wait for the boot licker to send me to my knees, then I feel her knee digging in my back and my wolf snaps at her and I focus on not fleeing, then she presses my head down and I can see the executioner raise his axe, I will be with my mother and father now, and maybe then I will find peace in Hircine's realm and live for the eternal hunt. But then I see it, black as night it swamps the skies, and I can't move she still has her foot on my back and I begin to fidget

"What in Oblivion is that?!" Tullius yells as he backs away, it crashes into the defense tower and rests on the top and the foot pining me disappears, then I hear the shout it is so loud and my wolf cowers under it, my eyes flicker back to the executioner and he is about to bring the axe down when the Dragon lets out a Shout and he falls and it hits me and it sends me sprawling to the floor and I feel the shell shock set in. I look up with blurry vision as it lets loose another shout and flaming objects hit the ground, people are screaming and running in all directions, then my eyes meet the dragons and I can't look away, it's yellow eyes pulling me in and drowning me, only when Ralof shakes me do I manage to look at him

"We have to get out of here! Into the tower!" I sprint before he can even finish his sentence, my wolf begging me to run and that I do, I can feel my blood boiling at the aggro surrounding me, my beast howls and snarls, clawing up trying to get out, lean on the opposite wall, I still cannot move my hands damn it! I wish I could take these bindings off, then I see Ulfric leaning on the other wall, then Ralof comes pounding through just as the Dragon lets out a ground shaking roar, he turns to the Jarl

"What is that?! It cannot be a…a Dragon! They are only legends" I would have rolled my eyes if it were not for Ulfric's response

"Legends don't burn down Villages"

Far away in Whiterun Hold…

Aela's POV

I shiver and I turn around as my beast howls out to someone in the south west, I look out towards the mountain and Riverwood way, and I can feel a great stirring, animal instinct I would say, I my wolf for the first time in my lifetime is calling for another, I tilt my head and I let the wind catch my scent and I breathe in and I can smell ash, and more importantly.

I can smell change.

I can smell my imprint, and whoever they are, they going to change me forever.

**A/N: So guys what did you think of it? Please review all criticisms are welcome so go ahead and review **** Bexaday**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Calling**

**A/N: So, guys the first thing I wanted to do was apologise for not sticking to lore, I just thought it would be a more interesting take of the Dragonborn this way, sorry to all those who didn't like this because of that reason, but this is my tale and I shall write how I want, so I am sorry if you didn't like it because of the lore or my incredibly bad grammar and spelling, but I never said I was perfect. Also, I would like to mention a guest called Koona, who made me smile with their review, get an account and message me! I am more than happy to talk to anyone about my stories or whatever so don't be shy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or anything from the Elder Scrolls series**

Aela's POV

It had been a week since I felt that pull towards Riverwood way, my wolf barked in remembrance of that advent, I don't understand what it means, when will I meet this person? Will I ever meet them? My wolf snarls and paces around my mind protecting me but I can still feel that pull. But it is what happened after that that worries me, because soon after I felt that pull that and a messenger burst into the city yelling about a dragon attack. Dragons are just a myth, aren't they? My wolf whimpers and cowers and a chill goes down my spine, I ignore it and lift my tankard of cold Black Brair mead to my lips and take a swig, it warmth radiating through me.

That messenger had died a few nights earlier due to serious injuries. I saw the corpse and I couldn't tell if they were fresh or not, the scent was muddle up with older injuries and new ones, so we couldn't be sure if it was the Dark Brotherhood or not, my lips curls slightly in annoyance as my beast snaps at my restraints, the messengers death had shaken the people of Whiterun, well all the milk drinkers that is, not us Companions! My mouth pulls up at the corners slightly, and my beast puffs out her chest proudly and then that feeling comes back. The feeling I am not alone anymore, and that someone out there wants me too. The corners of my mouth widen more as I take another swig of beer when a heavy hand on my back makes me lurch forward and the beer at the back of throat makes me choke, by Ysgrimor can they not see I am having a drink?! I turn and glare at a beast of a man with shaggy black hair that can only be Farkas

"Careful Farkas! Can I not enjoy a drink without you wanting to kill me?" I teased him and he looked down at my thigh which was bandaged under my Nordic armour, he hadn't intentionally pushed me towards a Giant Frostbite spider because he had stumbled as he was facing at least a dozen Draugr, but still, the fangs had pierced my skin and they had gone deep, not even my beast blood could slow down the poison circulating in my veins. Thank the gods that Farkas is a quick runner otherwise I would be in Hircine's realm by now.

"I am sorry Aela, you know that right?" Farkas said as he averted his eyes, I rolled my eyes as my beast whined as she forgave him; it wasn't his fault to begin with,

"Farkas, it wasn't your fault, plus I am still alive. Am I not?" I say as I put down my tankard and clasp his forearm tightly and he smiled and it touched his eyes as it began to sparkle. I smile at him and he helps me to stand and a throb of pain goes through me, I grit my teeth and stand, resting all my weight on my uninjured leg,

"Yes you are my dearest Shield Sister!" Farkas exclaims joyfully and I roll my eyes at his immaturity and I cannot help but smile at him, my wolf pants and barks at him,

"Now if you don't mind Farkas, I need to see Danica for a poultice to help me heal, I want to be prepared as soon as possible for battle" I say as I limp towards the door as the pain throbs in my leg and I try to walk as normally as possible. I push the door open as I exit Jorrvaskr and I see all those steps and groan.

I am going to be here a while.

Karliah (Dovakiin) POV

Me and Hadvar have been down under here for what seems forever in underground caverns, and my wolf whines are just getting louder and louder and I cannot help but get more agitated as my wolf snaps at my restraints, I always did hate not letting her out but I don't trust Hadvar, I can't trust him, no matter how nice he is to me. I will never trust any man again. My mouth is set in a grim line as we are at another dead end, I sigh and I tug at Imperial Light Armour I am wearing, it is rough and uncomfortable, I don't know how Hadvar does it. My fingers twitch on the owl feathered arrow that is just waiting to be drawn back,

_Kill Hadvar, then you can unleash me, all it takes is for you to pull back that arrow and-_

I shake my head as a familiar shiver goes under my skin, No! I won't let this happen! Not here or anytime soon, I grit my teeth as I hold down my beast as she snarls and snaps at me

"Another dead end" Hadvar says in a monotone voice, I let out a light hiss between my lips and I turn around but then something catches my eye, I turn to my left slightly and I see something white, I reach my hand out and I take some of it from the wall and I rub it between my fingers. I smile as joy rises inside of me. Spider's web, I unsheathe the dagger at my hip and I cut through the webbing and another path is unveiled

"Hadvar, come this way!" I shout and I hear his footfalls as he runs towards me, his brown eyes meet mine and they twinkle with hope, a part of me wants to roll my eyes the other wants to trust him and laugh along. But I cannot allow myself to. I nod and I take point as I lead us down, I crouch down as my elven ears pick up arachnid footfalls, I turn to Hadvar slightly

"Frostbite Spiders" He nods and we begin to sneak there, my footfalls make little to no sound, thanks to hunting on big plains and stealing from market stalls and shops. Whilst Hadvar isn't overly noisy, he still creates enough noise to wake the dead. I frown as every step I take remains quiet and then Hadvar's comes crashing down, I wince at the sound but I keep going trying to ignore it.

By the Gods! Every step he takes is like an earthquake! I growl and my wolf scratches its way to the surface, I turn to face Hadvar to confront him about his noise, I can see my vision going grey and green highlighting the darkness and I snarl at him, not caring if I frighten him or not,

"By Talos! Can you not be quiet?!" I say and I can see Hadvar's face ashen as I bare my teeth at him, I can hear his heartbeat increase in his chest and his warm blood is only meters away, I can smell the fear on him, I want to tear my teeth through him and- No! I take a deep breath and pinch the bridge of my nose as I hold my bow in one hand.

"Sorry" Hadvar mumbles, and his Nordic drawl grates on my ears and it takes every ounce of willpower to stop myself tearing into his neck. I turn away from him as my wolf fights me and I look down at my hands and they are shaking, I can feel the claws waiting to grow and tear into a flesh. My mouth watering at the thought of blood fresh from a kill running down my throat. But I know I can't do that, not here. My wolf shall just have to wait, She wines and paws against my mind. But she knows this already,

"Hadvar… I am sorry… it has been a while since I have interacted with anyone outside of my family" I say as I pull back my drawstring as I see the reddish crest of the spider and I take a breath and let the arrow fly and it pierces it shell, making it an instant kill. I smile and I roll out of cover and I pull another arrow from my quiver and ready it and I see another spider approaching and the arrow pierces it through the eye into the brain. I hear a sword being unsheathed and I see Hadvar charging forward. And I hear a hiss and I dodge just in time to avoid its toxic spit and I let two arrows fly and they pierce both spiders waiting to my left. I take a deep breath and I turn back to Hadvar who is cleaning his sword in the soil. I go towards the spiders and I take out a jar from my back and I squeeze out the poison from its fangs. I smile as I watch the luminous green liquid slowly fill up the jar as I go round to every spider. I look back to Hadvar, who is stood on a ledge which I can hear a draft coming from beyond it. I walk towards him and he smiles at me and carries on, we walk in silence not needing to say anything to one another knowing the way out is close.

Aela's POV

"Now dear you should be fine by the morrow, but if not come and see me" Danica says and I nod my head in appreciation and I leave the temple without the bandage covering my leg, I look down at my thigh and there is two circular scars parallel to one another which are a blazing white colour which contrasts with my weathered skin as too many days and nights out have tanned me a permanent golden colour, I take a deep breath as I feel uplifted for a no good reason. It could be about knowing that I won't be forced to stay in Jorrvaskr when my other Shield Siblings are out carving their names in history. The wind whips my red hair around my face and I look out onto the Horizon and smile, then I lurch forward slightly, I frown, what was that? I look around me and I can see nothing. Then it happens again and I feel it, the pull is getting stronger. A slither of worry goes through me and I speed walk back to Jorrvaskr and I enter the mead hall and I take the stairs down into the sleeping quarters. I need to Kodlak, he always knows what to do. Kodlak is sat in a chair reading a book when I enter and he looks up and his electric blue eyes connect with my green ones. Kodlak leans back in the chair and his white mane glows as he smiles at me

"Aela! I something the matter?" Kodlak askes in his gravely tone and I sit opposite him and I begin to ring my hands together. I don't know why but I feel suddenly shy like a new born pup all over again

"Kodlak… I don't know how to ask you of this" I say as I look at the table as I feel a blush beginning to rise on my cheeks, I am glad I wear this war paint otherwise it would be noticeable

"Aela, just ask, I will not judge you" Kodlak says in a soothing tone that gives me enough confidence to look up at him, my mouth is still dry but somehow I manage to ask

"Harbringer, I feel this pull…. A pull towards someone that I haven't met yet, and I can't stop this urge just to go and find them, am I going crazy?" I say as I lean back in the chair and Kodlak is quiet for a long time, I look up at him as the silence becomes unnerving and my hands are starting to get clammy. I look into Kodlak's eyes, he tilts his head to the side slightly and his lips quirk

"You already know, don't you?" I take a deep breath

"I do… but I wanted to be sure" I say as I look away and I fiddle with my dagger's hilt

"Whoever this person is Aela, to be yours must have great power and there are not many of them, let alone anyone to except our inner beasts" I sigh and I close my eyes as tears threaten to over flow

"I know"

Karliah (Dovakiin) POV

We are close to the exit, I can smell it, my beast whines in anticipation as she rubs her fur against my mind, and I smile. Then I hear it, its heavy breaths as it shifts slightly, I raise my hand and Hadvar stops just behind me

"What is it?" he whispers and I take silent footsteps towards the corner of the wall support, I have to be sure on what it is, Gods I hope it isn't what I think it is, I peer round the corner and my lips from a grim line. It is a bear and what I didn't want to fight, my beast lurches and I just manage to stop her forcing her way out, I am shaking all over and I gulp in air in deep breaths as I try to still her,

_I can take it, we can kill it and feast on its flesh, just imagine that warm blood form a fresh kill trickling down your throat, watching the life drain from its eyes as you chew on its insides_

I close my eyes as that sick feeling and in my mouth I can taste blood, I clench my fist and I can hear the ash wood beginning to snap, I can feel my fangs pushing through and my canine teeth drop out, and before the pain can even begin they have grown through and I clench my jaw together. A hand on my shoulder distracts me, but I don't turn to face him as his scent floats into my nose and my mouth waters and I breathe in deeper, I stifle groan as I smell fear in his scent and the want to kill has never been more than it is now

"Are you okay?" Hadvar says and the care in his voice makes the beast still within me and I take the chance and I pin her down so hard her presence almost disappears completely. Thank the Gods that is over, I let out a shaky breath

"Thank you Hadvar, I wasn't feeling… great, but I am better now" I say as my breathing becomes more regular and I relax my grip on my bow and I wipe away the drop of sweat which was forming on my forehead.

"Anytime friend" Hadvar says and I get out the frostbite venom jar and I carefully unscrew the lid and place it on the ground, I reach over my head and pull out two arrows from my quiver and I coat their iron spearheads in the toxic liquid and I refasten the clasp back on the jar and I place it back in my back. I notch both of the arrows and I aim towards the slumbering bear, I take in a deep breath as I walk round it on the thin path not taking my eyes off the bear, the wolf in me growls and paces in around my mind, she can sense freedom, my breathing is slow and steady and my aim does not waver and when we have gone round it completely and when I can see it's skull I pull back my arm even further and I close one eye and I let the arrows fly. I smile as the bear only has time to look up at me in fright before the arrows kill it instantly, my wolf growls and I walk over to the bear and I take out my dagger and I take it's claws and I take off the top half of its skin and I roll it up and put it in my pack, alongside my bow and quiver, I know it will be heavy, but you never know when you are going to need it. I sling my pack back over my shoulders and I can feel the weight of it as it pulls on my shoulders, but it is nothing compared to the uplifting feeling I feel as the draft is so strong here,

"Hurry Karliah! We are almost out of here!" Hadvar cried from the end of the tunnel, I turn on my heels and run as fast as I can, my wolf snaps at my restraints and this time I am not going to stop her, my legs begin to burn with the familiar sensation of the Change. My vision changes to blues, greens, greys and purples. My beast roars and it is so loud as it claws its way to the surface, but I have to make sure Hadvar is far away from me, I couldn't deal with it if I killed him, I turn as I frantically search for Hadvar, I squint and my werewolf vision focuses on a figure on the distance and magnifies it and I can tell it is Hadvar and he is rapidly fading into the distance as my legs have a burst of speed, and my skin shudders all over and it begins to tear I groan as my bones shatter and reform in seconds and my muscles reform bigger, and then the overwhelming urge to roar gets too much, my wolf wants to praise its release, its freedom. I take in a deep breath through my nose and my lungs feel and I summon every ounce of power within me and I release it in a roar, and I don't stop, I couldn't even if I wanted to. My lungs become starved and I stop and my ears perk up as I hear it echo throughout the mountain range. I just sit there and pant as I soak up the scent trails and then I feel it, it comes like a punch in the gut.

I feel that pull. The one my father always talked about. I never thought this was going to happen, it figures it would happen when I have lost everything and now, I guess I can rebuild, but it will never be home.

Not without that person by my side.

Aela's POV

My ears twitched, and my wolf forced me to look up from the fire inf ront of me as I was going on a hunt, I just needed space to think about what Kodlak said. I look out into the forest as I can hear a roar, and it is so powerful, unlike anything I have ever heard and I feel so drawn to it, it is the same pull and I can't help but let my wolf take over my senses, I can hear it vibrating through the trees, and it has come from such a long way but I can still see them vibrating under it the great power of it. And this time I know what it is.

It's a mating call.

And I am going to find them, even if it kills me.

**A/n: So there we have it guys, another chapter. Sorry it so long, but please review and thank you for reading! - bexaday**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hungering For You…**

**A/N: So guys I am back! And for those who have just joined us, hello, bonjour, Hallo etc! This will be my last instalment before my mocks begin, sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out, but my family keep trying to take my computer off me to stop this crazy addiction I have with writing this story, but they cannot stop me mwahaha! So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series**

Aela POV

Kodlak always warned me about changing too quickly, but I don't care now, I so close to finding her, I stand up and I begin to run as fast as I can leaving my all my belongings, but I don't care the instinct is too strong and my wolf claws up as my limbs begin to burn, I keep running and my hair is billowing out behind me, my breath starts coming shorter as they prepare to expand and that's when the roar echoes again through the mountains and I stagger slightly, I grasp onto the nearest tree and I close my eyes as I let the power vibrate through me and fill me, my wolf is going rabid with the need to find the beast making that sound. I have to slow the transformation down, it could kill me if I just let go, I tense up and I crick my neck as my fingernails burn as the claws grow through, I clench my hand tighter into the bark and I can just about hear it over the roar and I can feel my vocal chords beginning to reform stronger as they twist into something more animalistic, one of my hands goes to my throat and I can't stop it and I let out a roar so loud it deafens me, as I close my mouth, I can feel my fangs pressing into my lips. I try to stand still and listen for a reply. I can't hear nothing and my heart begins to fall, damn it! I snarl as the anger fills me up and a tree collides with my fist. Can I never have what I want?! I can never find what is mine!

"Why?!" I scream out in the warped vocals of a half changed beast, and a hot tears leaks down my cheek as my beast keeps clawing, I frown, I don't cry, not since mother died, I raise a bestial hand to my face and carefully I put one of my claws under my eye and I swipe it away. I stare at it. I don't understand, what is happening to me? I growl and I put my clawed hands in my hair as the frustration grows, I wince as they lightly graze my scalp and then I just explode and I can feel my muscles and bones snapping and reforming, and before I even have time to register the pain, it is over and the world of greys and purples is all I can see. I sigh and I stretch out as scent trails of recent game begin to appear. I won't let these emotions destroy me, after all I am a huntress and we are strong women of the wild. Then my ears perk up as I finish clicking my back as I hear the hustle of a young deer and I slowly begin to stalk around it, but I cannot just push those emotions away, the memory of how all that power just hit me, like its own force. I cannot even imagine the being that could contain that much power, I shiver at the thought, then the young buck appears in front of me and I flick my ears forward, I can hear it's frantic pulse as it knows it is being watched, I can feel saliva glistening my fangs and I my muzzle scrunches up slightly, my muscles tense as I crouch and I dig my claws into the ground and I leap just as another roar ripples through the air, this time it is closer, I turn my head in its direction and that's I make contact with the earth. By the Eight that hurt! I let out a whimper and I stand up and shake my head and before I know it I am running, I can't stop and nothing can lead me away from this course. My feet pound on the ground harder and harder, trying to gain more and more distance on the roar, my eyes dart around us searching for signs or this creature. Anything, I can see leaves still vibrating on the trees, by Sithis I can see where it rustled the ground and kicked up the dirt, my muscles are starting to feel the slight burn, but I don't stop I can't stop. I won't.

Karliah (Dovakiin) POV

I finally heard a reply, but it was so far away, I snarl at that thought, I will reach that person in time, I have to know what they look like, otherwise how am I going to find them? I know nothing about them, their scent, their name, anything and it is so annoying! I flicker my ears back as I can hear someone calling my name, but I just growl and I propel myself forward and my muscle work effortlessly to gain that speed and distance, I weave in and out of the trees, I look down at my ivory white claws. Mother said I was always odd looking compared to them as a werewolf, they were all black, skin and all and all you could see of them was their yellow eyes, but me, had black hair that almost looked blue, like a raven and I have icy blue skin and a slender build. My father thought it was because I was a born werewolf, some kind of pure breed benefit he said. Can anything about me be normal?

I snort in aggravation and I keep running through the on-going forest, I open my mouth slightly as I pant, the air here is colder and is sharp and almost makes me want to choke, different to the smoky plains of Morrow wind, cleaner, but not home. I stop and I let out another roar not as loud, this time I don't get a response and my ears flatten slightly and I begin to slow down, then I hear another roar, I look up and all I can see is wings, big black wings I whimper as fear makes my forepaws shake slightly and following natural fight or flight instinct I run back the way I came as fast as possible when my legs get caught up with one another as it lands creating a miniature earthquake I snarl, damn it! I try to stand as quickly as possible but before I know it something hits me in the back and pain radiates from it as it projects me into the trees, I yelp as I collide with God knows how many trees and all I can feel is pain, but it slowly begins to fade as my beast blood speeds up my healing, I groan and I roll onto my belly and my eyes are unfocused, I blink. One. Twice.

Three times, then it is coming down on top of me, I whimper and I try to get up but every time I move my back is in agony, by the Eights I didn't want to die like this, I just watch as it falls closer and closer until all I can see is the blackness as it surrounds me. Then it comes into land and I clench my eyes shut, maybe this is the best way for it to end, nobody will miss me, and I can just become a part of Kynareth's realm. With an incredible boom it lands and I cry out as it rocks me and my back spasms in pain, my eyes fly open and my mouth opens wide in a silent scream as I convulse in pain. By the Gods, end it now, I almost fall unconscious but I see one big white eye staring into my own, it brings it face down to mine and I am paralyzed with fear. I can feel its heated breath blowing on me and a tear leaks from my eye and mirth flickers through the dragons eye and it leans back and rears its head

"This is the mighty Dragonborn?! What a joke,!" It says in glutteral tones. By Arkay! How can this thing exist let alone talk? I can even talk the fear within me confines me just to watch he brings his gaze back down upon me "And a werewolf, I want to see you face, _Dovakiin _" The Dragon says in a amused sarcastic tone, and as fear releases me I begin to move and the dragon puts its mighty claw down on my chest and presses down and I gasp as I try to breathe and I convulse as it opens its gaping maw and its hot breath pours down on me, and I can feel the Change reversing and my limbs begin to crack and slowly feeling returns to me, I scream out and it roars and looks back down on me and I convulse, a sweat is on my brow and I am breathing heavy as I go through the last of the change, and I try to top changing back but I can't he is forcing me, my hands go under his claw and I try to pry him off, I am so stupid, did I really think that could work? I look back up at the white iris, and it studies me

"You are not like the others, are you?" It says and I fidget, thanks to my necklace granted by Hircine I am fully clothed in that pitiful excuse for armour and it offers a little bit more room between me and the monstrous claw on my chest

"No" I manage to squeak out before it presses down harder and I wheeze as he brings his head down and he breathes on me again but this time it is like he is fixing me, righting something within me, and then everything just clicks, and a surge of power goes through me and I look back up at him and he is still breathing on me and maybe I can get away

"Get away from her dragon!" Hadvar screams and it jerks it's head way and I pull myself out from its claw and I stand up as I try to stop the back spasms and I begin to limp away when its almighty roar causes me to clutch my hands over my ears and it stops and I open my eyes and it everything is still unfocused as I try to breathe steady. I blink rapidly and everything stops moving and I take my hands away from my ears and I draw my sword, and my arm feels dead but I just charge at the monster and I cut deep into its flank and to rears its head and it then I feel a blazing pain in my side and I drop my sword and it digs deeper into my side before pulling out and I fall to my knees, the beast roars its head and I look down at my side and I watch the blood bloom on armour and leak through, I don't understand, my wolf is silent but she just rubs against me and comforts me. Then I feel all the air being swept up and for a moment I can't breathe.

I should be scared but I just can't, something is stopping me, my mouth is dry but I think that is because I am crying, why am I crying? Then a rush of air knocks me off my knees and my side makes contact with the ground and the pain comes sizzling through,

"Fuck! Hadvar!" I manage to yell out as I can hear my pulse weakening in my ears and I can hear his clunky footsteps and he gently grasps my hand and I look at him and I can see his sorrow beaming from his brown eyes,

"Hold on, Karliah, I will get you to a healer" Hadvar says staying calm as he carries me in his arms and he tries not to jostle my side too much, and I stifle my cries as the pain makes my eyes smart, my wolf just tries to comfort me as best as possible, trying to keep me awake

"Stay awake Karliah, please, don't let go now" Hadvar whispers. I shall try for him

Aela POV

I heard the dragon before I saw it; I forced my wolf to run faster until I could no more. I wasn't far away but I needed to turn back, the roads were quicker and I felt such urgency to be there. But I knew I wouldn't reach there in time. The change was quicker than I thought but what I hadn't expected was for it to be so draining. I stopped and I wiped my brow, smearing my war paint and I took a swig from my water skin and I kept running and I have no idea how long I ran for, but I didn't stop no matter what, I couldn't lose something that hadn't started yet, then I heard another roar in the sky and I looked up and a great dragon soared over head, I took cover in the forest as my beast whimpered, I turned around and I ran through the forest and I kept running and my vision went grey and purple and I could see the black trail of the dragon and then I saw tiny particles of a golden scent, I went over to it and I inhaled, and I couldn't help but let out a moan, the smell was unlike anything I had every smelt, it was like cinnamon and sweetroll with something else I didn't have a name for. I kept on the path, carefully searching until I saw a swathe of cloth, no more than a rag, covered in the scent, covered in the blood of that person, I picked it up and it had just started to dry, it was little more than an hour old, I tilted it in the sun and I breathed in the scent again and I let out another moan, then I went to throw it away, but my heart stopped me. I had nothing of hers, only this piece of bloodied cloth, how would I find her if I had nothing to remember her by than by her scent? I tucked it into a pouch in my belt, and my heart swelled knowing I had something of hers made me feel somehow better, safer. But that's impossible; a piece of used cloth won't protect me.

I know it won't

**A/N: so there we have it guys! I wanted to make it different so there we have it! Please R&R!**

**Bexaday**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I Need You, More Than Ever Before**

**A/N: FINALLY! I am back! Sorry I haven't posted in so long, I have been doing exams and coursework for the last few weeks, but I am back and here is the newest chapter, I thought I would try Hadvar POV, considering that the Dragonborn isn't exactly…awake right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Elder Scrolls series**

Hadvar's POV

She is so fragile.

I would have never thought she contained such stamina or bravery if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I cradle her to my chest as I run as fast as I can to Riverwood, surely my uncle's wife still practises herbology? I pray to the eights she still does otherwise I don't know if Karliah will survive, she is losing so much blood, more than I thought possible to be inside one small body. Her blood is just flowing out of her body, it isn't even trying to stop and my armour becomes oiled with it, she is shivering and her icy blue skin has gone grey and her sliver eyes are dulling. She is such a strange mix of races that I don't know if she will ever be accepted in Skyrim. I squint in the distance and I can make out a faint line of the Riverwood General Goods store and a bolt of hope courses through me, I pick up the pace and I stumble on a small rock. I curse as Karliah flexes and she muffles a cry and her hand pulls tighter on my leather pauldrons as her side lets out an extra gush of blood pours onto me

"I am so sorry Karliah, just hold on" I whisper to her, I have not been more worried for anyone than I have now, something about her makes her seem so important yet so fragile at the same time. I have to get there in time, I just have to! I can't let her die after everything that has happened! I hold her tighter to me subconsciously and I can feel her smiling through the fabric of my jerkin and I look down and meet her eyes and she is holding in the pain so well it is barely noticeable if it weren't for it being the only thing keeping her breathing,

"And you wondered why I snapped at you in the cave, you cannot even put one foot in front of the other during the daytime" She whispers out and I cannot help but chuckle as I go back to walking as a bead of sweat drips from my hair and onto my face, thank the gods she is so light, otherwise I don't think I would have been able to carry her.

"It isn't my fault your all sneaky now is it?" I say to her and I look down at her and she has paled even more and her eyes are shut

"So tired" She murmurs and her grip becomes slackened, I hate to do this but she needs to stay awake, I jostle her and she lets loose a cry and her eyes fix on mine and they burn with anger

"What the hell are you doing?" Karliah yells at me, she doesn't understand, she is too weak now, I shouldn't have made her yell like that I have probably made it worse,

"You need to stay awake, promise me you will try to stay awake" I say softly to her and her eyes become warmer and she relaxes slightly before her brow furrows in pain

"I will try Hadvar" she croaks and I can feel her eyes on me, I look towards Riverwood, trying to guess how long it will take for us to get there when I see it, no it cannot be coming back for another round, please, by the Eights don't let this happen to her! I can see its black body streaming through the sky as it closes in on us. And I have a feeling in my gut that this will not end well, I cannot hope to get away from it nor can I fight it, it is near enough invincible! I sigh as a wave of hopelessness goes through me and I watch it as I crouch over as I try to find some kind of cover but, I can feel its glare burning into my very soul, I place her down and lean her against a rock, maybe if I draw the dragons attention away from her, somebody might find her, at least then I know she will be safe. I lean down and I kiss her forehead, and her eyes flutter open, they are so dull now and the blood is still flowing steadily and a slight pool of congealed blood has formed around her. Karliah frowns

"What? I don't understand-" She says as she tries to move but her side makes her spasm slightly and I hold her head

"Someone will find you, it has been good travelling with you, Karliah" I say as turmoil churns in my gut and I have never felt so helpless than now but I have to do something to save her, I will stand my ground and face it, just as she did, I turn and turn to face the dragon it isn't far away now, and I draw my sword, I don't even understand why I am doing this, my sword leaves me less than defenceless against this monster. I stand side on sword poised for action, and I watch it as it lands and the ground shakes beneath my feet and I stumble slightly as its shadow engulfs me. I look up at it and fear pierces my heart as it snarls and its claw goes for my head and I manage to jump back in time and I find an opening and with all the force I have, I slice through its flesh with my sword, it roars and it looks right into my eyes and I can't move as fear paralyzes me, when I hear the harsh tones of a Khajiit as I hear their feet making their quick steps, but I don't dare to turn to look at them, not with this monster in front of me. Then I hear the yowls and screeches, the dragon doesn't even turn to look at them as it's gaping maw bends down to bite me, and I know this is my last chance, I grip the hilt of sword tightly and as it face comes down I drive my sword through its eye and it lets out a roar and staggers back shaking its head, I smile, finally! I run over to Karliah's body, there isn't much blood left trickling out, I am guessing there isn't much left, I stroke her cheek and her eyes flutter open and she gives me a weak smile

"Kill that son of a bitch" She manages to croak out as a little trickle of blood leaves her mouth and she wipes it away slowly and the movement looks like it is almost too much for her. I try and detach the scabbard but the buckle is stuck, I keep yanking at it but it won't come loose, I can't even rip it off, I don't want to hurt her more than necessary,

"No this cannot be happening" I murmur as a cold sweat breaks on my forehead as I look up at the dragon and it shaking it's head trying to get rid of the sword and I can see it becoming loose, please not like this. Then I hear the sword fall to the ground, and I close my eyes as can feel its gaze on me, a hand on my cheek makes me jump and I see Karliah just looks into my eyes and they offer comfort as her eyes roll back into her head and she slumps down. Then I see it head moving back down from the corner of my eye and I turn to the dragon and all I can see is the ivory fangs gleaming with saliva, then a small furry body runs in front and I can hear its yipping and it launches its sword through its jaw and it roars as so many Khajiit surround it, I just stare on as I watch them all jump out of the way of its deathly blows before jumping back and slicing at it legs, the dragon seems bewildered and it cannot focus on so many things, I smile before giving up on the sword and I take the dagger on her side and I charge at it as hope is so strong within me as I slash at its legs and it rears back on its back legs and it turns to face Karliah, and the Khajiit make more noise but it doesn't distract it and a bad feeling fills my gut and it roars at her, and she lets out a scream and she is more animated than she has been for ages as she falls from her leaning perch and she begins to fit, and the dragons' wings expand the Khajiit ran away and I just follow them, I don't want to get in its way, but I see Karliah and my gut clenches and I rush over to her and try to hold her still but I can't she is fitting so much! Then I see furry arms clasp down upon her arms, legs, and torso as I support her head, I look up and I open my mouth to yell at them to leave her alone, Khajiit's are notorious thieves and pickpockets but they are helping, I don't understand. Why would they help her? I frown when their leader appears with a healing poultice in hand

"J'zargo shall tend to her wounds, J'zargo will make sure she lives" J'zargo says in the common raspy tones of a Khajiit, he looks at her for a while, then he looks at me in the eyes and it is strange I can see genuine concern for her, I nod at J'zargo, I feel some kind of respect for him, the fact he would help two random travellers. Maybe they are not as bad as people make them out to be. I stand by Karliah side in case she needs me.

Aela's POV

My hand closes into a fist as I enter Whiterun, I cannot believe I lost the scent trail! I kick up some dust as I storm into Jorrvaskr and I don't stop until I get to my room, I have never lost a trail, never! By the Gods! How could I have messed up my only chance of finding her!? I thought I would be fine, but obviously not! I snarl as I kick a bunch of old leather straps, sending them flying all over my room, before I sit on my bed with a sigh, I thought I was better than this, my wolf rubs against me in an attempt to lessen my agitation, I just sigh and I run my hands through my fringe, I was so close to finding that person. I know I was, but they slipped through my grasp! I growl. Damn it!  
_At least you have her scent_

Oh yeah! My hand goes into my pouch and I pick up the bloodied cloth and just for a moment I look at it, it is made from a simple shirt, normally given to a miner or prisoner but it is durable and it looks like it was torn in a fight or to slow the bleeding of some kind

_Smell it, inhale her scent, we should go find her and-_

_No! We can't just go and find her, and how do you know it is a female?_

_The scent screams female that is the part you what you weren't able to identify_

I lift the fabric to my nose and I inhale that rich powerful smell of cinnamon and sweetroll, I let out a moan, she smells so perfect and it is enough to make my mouth water. Heat goes straight to my core, but I just cannot keep that fabric away from my nose, it is like my own personal brand of skooma and moonsugar , I press it completely to my face and I close my eyes, all I want is for it to fill my senses ,so that she is all I can sense.

"Aela?" Shit! I didn't hear Skjor enter my room and I quickly stuff the scrap of cloth back into my pocket and I try not to let the heat creep up onto my face, I turn to him, why did he have to interrupt me My wolf snaps and growls in agreement

"Have you ever heard of knocking Skjor?" I say as I stare at him intently as he shuffles his feet slightly and his hand rests on his sword hilt

"Well, you have never have asked to knock before, I just assumed-"a spike of agitation went through me as my wolf growled at the stupidity of his choice of words and I let my eyes drill into his skull

"Well don't assume anything" I deadpan and he just stands there in the doorway staring at his feet, I sigh as my wolf lets out a whine as it tries to make me feel bad, I stand as I twist the swathe of cloth in my hand and tuck it into my belt, Skjor doesn't need to see the cloth, he never needs to see it. It is nothing to do with him, I walk towards Skjor and when I reach him, I look into his good eye and give him a ghost of a smile.

"Skjor… there are things you don't understand right now, that I don't understand right now. But I can only figure them out on my own. You would do to keep what you saw a secret from our other Shield Siblings" I say in a reassuring voice and he looks at me straight on and his posture visibly relaxes and he gives me a light smile, I clasp my hand to his shoulder as I sense his wolf barking with joy.

"Of course Aela, anything for you my favourite Shield Sister" I roll my eyes, Skjor was always over the top when it came to me, I think that is because he secretly loves me more than a sister. But I never let this get in the way of our friendship, I give him a little shove out of the doorway as I walk out and I close my door as we take the steps back up into the mead hall. I smile as I hear my Shield Siblings fighting over another petty drinking game.

Hadvar's POV

I have been waiting for the Khajiit's for 2 days now, as they continue to work the skills of magic, not that I ever understood it, but the most worryingly thing is that I haven't heard Karliah say anything since they took her. I turn over on my sleeping roll that I brought in Riverwood, I had to go and get supplies, and I didn't want to leave her, but I had no choice! I can feel a stirring of agitation in the pit of my stomach. These Khajiit are different to those I have met before, they are respectful of everything and everyone. I think I hear something, I tense up and I put my hand under my pillow and my hand clenches around my dagger, the slight crunching of leaves gets closer, and when they are close enough I rip my arm out in an arc to slash the oncoming enemy, when a hand grabs my wrist, I blink to clear my blurry vision and I see J'zargo stood there with what can only be an amused smile on his feline face.

"J'zargo has made her better, but she is still unwell, J'zargo will take her with us, J'zargo will make sure she knows what you did" My gut falls out beneath me, I didn't think I would just have to leave her like this, I thought I would have more control how it happened, obviously not. I look at J'zargo

"Can I at least say goodbye?" I say and J'zargo nods as he walks with me to the caravan entrance and I can see her lying down, she is still pale but not grey, maybe a shade or two lighter but her breathing is fast and shallow and she has a light sheen of sweat on her forehead, I trail my eyes down to her side which has thick white bandages lashed onto her skin, I kneel down beside her. A streak of guilt goes through me, I cannot help but feel partly responsible for what happened to her, I should have stopped her when she first run off. I place my hand on her forehead and I brush some of her thick black hair back out of her face. Karliah stirs under my hand and she shifts slightly, I smile as she frowns slightly before relaxing slightly. I am shocked to see how young she looks when she doesn't frown, I just stare.

Her face is soft and she has the predominate blue hue of a dark elf but it is an icy blue and her features are softer than most but she still had the elegant brows that slightly arched, her eyes were a unusual shade of sliver nothing like the blood red of her kin and they were framed my almond shaped eyes with dark long eyelashes, he cheekbones were slightly pronounced and she had the elven ears which just poked through her hair, her nose was delicate just like the rest of her features. She was striking to say the least and she looked everything like a great hero is supposed to, her eyes fluttered open and they looked at me highlighting all the grey within her eyes before they close as if it was too greater effort for them to stay open

"Hey Hadvar…" She murmurs and I smile at her

"I am leaving you with the caravan, they will help you and keep you safe, just remember to write to me when you feel well enough" I say and she frowns slightly

"No… I shouldn't leave you… I shouldn't have run away" my brow crunches up slightly, I don't care what the reason was, I don't care, all that matters is that she gets better, I need to get to Solitude and she needs to recover, I place a finger on her lips and she falls silent, her eyes are glinting in sunset's light which is entering inside the caravan

"It does not matter, we will meet again soon, more than likely, sooner than you think" I say as my eyes begin to smart slightly, even though we do not know each other well, we still have been through a lot with one another, hell, I am not even sure I would have made it out alive with her. She frowns again and stares at me for a while, I just sit and stare right back and then I see the understanding spark in her eyes and she relaxes her face, before sighing and smiling warmly at me.

"Thank you Hadvar," She says and she raises her hand to my face in a brotherly affection and I smile at her, her hand trembles with the effort to hold it there "You are a good man and a too good friend for me" She says wearily and I cover her hand in mine and I place it back down beside her as she falls unconscious. I squeeze her hand and climb out of the caravan and make my way back over to J'zargo, he smiles at me and he holds his hand out and a feeling of happiness and comfort goes through me, for some reason I trust them, I just hope it isn't ill placed. I clasp his forearm and I can feel his fur brush my arm

"J'zargo will keep her safe" he says looking into my eyes

"I know you will" with that I release his forearm and walk over to the bed roll I was sleeping in and I repack my belongings and I sling my pack on my shoulders and I readjust my sword, as I take a deep breath and I begin walking back to Riverwood, Karliah is in safe hands, I know it.

Aela's POV

_(Dreaming)_

_The dragon landed just in front of me, its black wings in swamped me, it's great white iris burned its way through me, I have never been paralyzed with fear before, but I just couldn't move, I couldn't yell out for help, no matter how hard I tried. It came closer and closer to me, I could feel my fingers twitching at my sword but they wouldn't clasp around it. The monster lowered its great black horned head to eye level and I just couldn't tear away my eyes and its eyes seemed to pulse with malice and it poured agony through me_

"_I will kill you, you cannot have her, you will strengthen her, and it cannot be allowed" he breathed through me, what is this monster on about? The Dovakiin is nothing but a legend and they do not exist! Even with the dragons around, the Dovakiin cannot exist! I let out a scream and it snarls and lurches at me and somehow I manage to roll out of the way, but I wasn't fast enough and he crunches through my shoulder and I let out a scream._

I sit up and I am breathing heavy, my shirt clings to me as my sweat begins to cool. My hand goes to my shoulder, I sigh in relief, it was just a dream,

"Just of dream, it was just a dream" I sigh as try to slow down my heart beat. I slowly sit up and I rest my head in my hands, ugh this is giving me a headache, all this stress, all of this new set of feelings that come with wanting to find my mate, to find her. All I can think about is her, I lean back and I put my hand under pillow and I feel around for that scrap of cloth and I bring it to my face and I inhale her scent, I let out a light sigh as I begin to relax again. Then I feel it stirring at the back of my mind, I close my eyes and my wolf whines and it pushes it to the front of my mind and a link opens up and I can see a caravan, a Khajiit caravan it is coming in two weeks and then he speaks

"J'zargo believes we will at Whiterun, J'zargo think we will get there in two weeks and we can drop her there" Another Khajiit appears

"J'zargo she has great power, more than any we have encountered before" He says in a raspy voice, I don't understand why I am seeing this, what relevance does this have to her? Then J'zargo interrupts my thoughts

"But she is injured, and the beast runs within her veins, she could be the one to destroy the dragons, if not all of us"

Then it stops. Wait how did that even happen? Where did it come from? It might be another perk of this mate thing. My wolf whimpers in excitement and agreement. Mayebe this is just as Kodlak talked about. I cannot help but think they are talking about her, I don't even know her name but what could have injured her? How did it happen? If it is her, then she is going to be here soon, in two weeks.

This means I will be able to see her,

I have to see her.

**A/n: So guys there we have it, I know this isn't what we expected but then again that's what makes this story different, so please review after you finish reading it, thank you love Bexaday **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Power Of The Blood**

**A/N: So guys, they are going to meet in this chapter, and what a surprise it will be for you guys… but you're just going to have to read to find out now :P Thanks to you all who are reading this and those who have reviewed and whatnot, so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Elder Scrolls series**

Aela's POV

I groaned in my sleep as I wake up from another restless sleep, I sit up and then it hits me, oh god, today is the day, she is arriving here in Whiterun, my beast barks and she jumps around in excitement and I let that feeling floods me, as well as another one I cannot quite place, I frown as I stand up off my bed and I go over to my bowl of water and I freshen up, I wash my war paint off and I stare into a piece of my fractured mirror, my icy green eyes are full with another emotion today I look closer and I can feel my wolf snapping in impatience and I just keep staring, I just cannot remember what it is! I let loose a snarl and I raise my fist and I go to punch the mirror, but I pause and I look at my fist. What will punching my mirror solve?

_Everything! It will stop this weakness, this… insecurity you are feeling. _Was that what she was feeling? Insecurity? No it wasn't, it couldn't be it, it feels more like something that makes you worry about how you look or if your armour is clean and respectable…. I just cannot remember the word. I step away from the washing bowl and I pick up my bow and its full quiver and strap on my sword, I look in the mirror once more to check my hair, wait what the hell am I doing? I never check my appearance, but I cannot help but move back towards the mirror and I rake my fingers through my fiery red hair as it falls past my shoulders and I pull out my pot of war paint and I place three fingers within the pot and I drag them over my face, from the top left to the bottom right, and I smile as I feel more assured with my face paint on, it puts a barrier between those people who wish to know me, but today, but strangely soon after I put on the warpaint I want to take it off. What the hell is wrong with me?!

I sigh as I place on hand in my hair gently and I grab my piece of grindstone and my fletching knife and I walk out of my room, I don't even stop to talk to Skjor or Farkas. I just need something to take my mind off her arrival, my empty hand goes to my belt and I pull out the bloodied rag and I take a deep breath as I let her spicy scent fill my nose and I close my eyes, and a small smile graces my lips, she will be here soon and then I can talk to her and who's knows, we might even become friends on our first meeting. I quickly refold the rag and put it back into my belt as one of my Shield Siblings walks past, I push the heavy door open and I leave Jorrvaskr and I go and sit on the bench and I draw my sword and place it down on the table and pull out the grindstone and I let the simple rhythmic sounds of grindstone sharping blade send me into a trance, maybe then I will forget her… for a while at least.

Karlia's POV

it has been about 14 days since Hadvar left me travelling with the Khajit caravans, and since I have been in Skyrim, I have never felt more at home, sure the first few days were hard, I couldn't even sit up or walk around, I was so weak, I couldn't do anything for myself, J'zargo had to do anything for me and I have never been so frustrated. But now I can do everything without my side paining me, I didn't realise what the dragon did to me, but now I understand that what Hadvar did was incredible and I can only hope that one day I will repay him. I drum my fingers on the hilt of my sword as I walk at the back of the Caravan's as we walk towards Whiterun, and I cannot help but feel this… pull towards the city, I cannot help but remember how close I was to finding that person. Agitation settles in my gut and I pull at my fur jerkin at my neck. My wolf bristles and I take in deep breathes before my wolf calms down, I cannot believe all the control I have had over her has gone, I feel like a pup all over again, I sigh as my thoughts go back to my mother, she was the one who helped me to control my inner wolf, and now she is gone. Sadness pours out of my heart and my wolf whimpers. I look out and I can see the walls that surround Whiterun, and I begin to feel threatened I have never been in a town, at least not for very long, Mum and Dad would never allow me to stay for long, it wasn't good for us to be seen in towns for long.

"Sabre Cats!" One Khaijts hisses and I draw my sword and I charge to the front, and my wolf snarls, the Khaijts have become my family over the past weeks and I plan on getting them to Whiterun unharmed, I draw my steel sword from the scabbard and I charge around the otherside of the caravan and there it is, I have never seen a Sabre Cat before now and I have never seen such a massive creature, well that isn't a dragon! Its fur is a soft orange and it has white fangs that glisten with saliva, it has black eyes that would threaten any creature, but my wolf rears up inside of me and snarls at it and I cannot stop it from erupting from my lips and it lunges at me and I twist around it and I bring my sword down and around as I continue to twist and I slice through its flesh like I was going through water, I smile as I can smell its blood pouring out from its wound. I turn around and it's is limping

_Quick! Strike now and then drink from it, sate your bloodlust_

_No! I won't do that infront of them! They don't need to see that_

I charge at it and I it swipes it paw at me and I manage to dodge its talons and I upper cut under its jaw and I bring my blade across its throat and I can feel its life drain from it as all I can smell its blood and I can feel my wolf quiver knowing that the blood is so close, she is whimpering and I can feel her brush against the surface, but no, I won't let her take control and I hold her down and I back away as it collapses on where I once stood, I smile. I have still got it, I wipe my blade in the Sabre Cats fur and I back away and I turn around only to bump into a body, I stumbled slightly and I look up at a familiar fur covered face,

"J'zargo! How can I help you?" I say and I smile at him, and I take a step back and walk away from him and he follows me, I turn slightly and I can see his robes moving slightly in the wind,

"What's wrong J'zargo?" I say as I begin to walk at the back of the caravan's again, he walks in step with me and I frown, I hope nothing bad has happened, he sends me a quick glance,

"When J'zargo was trying to heal you, J'zargo took some of your blood; J'zargo thinks you are not all that you seem Karliah. I do not mean to intrude" My wolf snarls and I cannot help the rising panic that is building in my stomach, my muscles tense and I feel my wolf lunge at him

_No! He knows too much! Kill the Khaijt!_

No! I won't I push her down and away and I look at him as I try to relax, he won't betray me, I know he won't

_You cannot assume that he won't betray you, it has happened in the past, from lovers to friends. So how can you trust him?_

If he was going to kill me for being a werewolf, he would have killed me already, he has had so many chances, I can trust him, I look up at his furry face and he is waiting patiently and I relax, I will tell him but I can help but feel insecure in myself, I haven't told anyone who hasn't rejected me

"J'zargo… I have never said it to anyone, well to anyone who hasn't rejected me for who I am" I say and he lets loose a toothy grin and his hand rests on my forearm and I look at the ground

"J'zargo will not pressure you or rush you, but your secret is safe with me" I smile, for once someone isn't going to betray me, and it is the best feeling in the world, someone is going to keep my secret, tears brim in my eyes I look back up at him, he has done so much for me and now he would keep my secret, I feel so… enlightened.

"Thank you J'zargo, really for everything, you are the only one I trust and I can tell you that, I am a werewolf J'zargo" I say and I look into his warm brown eyes, I just will have no idea if I see hatred, rejection or anger. I have no idea what I will do if I see that.

"J'zargo is not surprised that you are Karliah, I knew you were supernatural, that is the only way you survived such terrible wounds. J'zargo still sees you as a friend and that will not change" J'zargo says softly and a massive smile covers my face, he has no idea how much his words mean to me, my wolf is bounding around joyfully and for once someone has accepted me, outside of my family. I grasp his forearm and I send a bolt of restoration magic through him, a pick me up of sorts, it lights up his entire being, his soft brown eyes meet mine and his forearm clenches mine tightly, then something out of the corner of my eye draws my attention back to the carts, I can see the great walls of Whiterun which, everyone talks about, a slither of fear goes through me, I have never been in a town before, not a well-populated one, full of traders and normal day folk. I release J'zargo's hand and I turn fully to face the city, I have never felt so small compared to a city before. I tense slightly and J'zargo and the others keep walking, I don't think I can go on any further. My legs freeze up and my mouth goes dry. I cannot do this I cannot go into a town, they might find out what I am.

"Are you okay little one?" J'zargo says and he turns back to face me, I cannot help but begin to shake, the walls are so tall and I am drowning in their shadows, my wolf is snarling and snapping at my restraints, I shake my head and my hand goes to rest on my temple. I should have better control than this, by the Eight! I will not be beaten by an inanimate object, it cannot hurt me!

_But what if they know about you? What if it is crowded with people and you cannot get away and they corner you? What if they hate you and they chase you away just they did when you were younger-_

"Shut Up!" I scream as I clutch my head and I bend over, she cannot leave me alone! She just keeps going on and on! And I know I can do this but she just won't let me! Fucking hell! I clench my head harder, why can she just leave me alone for just a moment?!

"Calm yourself Karliah, do not let the beast control you" J'zargo says as his voice penetrates my inner turmoil, my wolf stills and I push her back, further than ever before. I sigh; thank the Gods that is over. I look up at J'zargo and his face has the emotion which can only be assumed as worry, I stand up straight slowly and I smile at him, before I look at the walls again, a sense of dread fills me, but I have to go in, my mate is in there somewhere, and I need to find Hadvar, I need to talk to him, thank him for everything he did.

"Thank you J'zargo, I thought I had better control than that, but she is only trying to protect me from getting hurt, animal instinct some would say" I say with a smirk and he laughs, before walking back up to the caravans, I follow behind him

"You always know how to make me laugh Karliah" He rasps out and I smile as I turn to the gates, I adjust my armour

"Oh Karliah! Take these, I believe your mixture of race may cause confusion among the people, and you will need some Septims" I turn back towards him, he seems to be always looking after me now, I walk back to him and he smiles and hands me a coin purse and a mages hood,

"You always knew best J'zargo" I say as I laugh and I attach the coin purse to my belt and I attach the hood onto the armour and I bring it over my face and I feel… relieved, it is like a barrier between me and everyone else in town. My wolf grumbles but she is surprised that J'zargo has thought about me and he knows me so well in our time travelling together. The hood is infused with magic and I can feel it hum against my head. He was always trying to enhance my abilities.

"Thanks J'zargo, if there is anything I can do for you, anything, let me know" I say and he tilts his head and raises a finger to his chin and taps it, I sigh, damn it, I didn't expect him to call the favour so soon, but a favour is a favour after all.

"J'zargo is in need of items which can only be found by adventurer, I believe you are an adventurer of sorts, yes?" I nod and he smiles and I lean all my weight on one leg and I smirk at him from under my hood.

"Of course J'zargo, I will bring you anything I find on my journeys" I say and he smiles, and he waves at me.

"J'zargo wishes you good luck on your travels Karliah" I smile and I turn away from him and I try to fight off the feeling of despair as I look up at the walls of Whiterun, I take a deep breath and I begin to walk up the slope to the gates.

Alea's POV

I can feel her, she is just outside the gates, it is like a homing signal and I am trying so hard to concentrate on fletching my arrows, but then it pulses and I look up as curl my knife to carve the arrow. My eyes snap back to my hand and my finger has blood flowing down it, fuck that hurt, I put my finger in my mouth and I sit back, when the pulse comes again I have to tense every muscle in my body as to not to react. I mustn't she has to find me; I cannot just go running off through the Hold to find her. That would be crazy. I lean back and I try not run down the hill and out of the gates, I take a deep breath but my wolf is straining to go running as fast as possible to meet her, but what in Oblivion am I going to say to her when I see her?! I frown and I stand up and my wolf carries me down into the market, do I just kiss her, do I just talk to her, ignore her? I don't know?! I growl and I knock into the market into the old woman from the Grey Mane clan.

"Sorry Companion, I didn't mean to bump into you, my apologise" I nod and I keep walking and the pull gets stronger and stronger and I cannot resist it now, it is too powerful,

_We have to find her! She is so close, we cannot lose her again!_

I shake my head and I manage to divert behind the empty place of Breezehome and I pull the rag out of my pocket and I breathe in deep, letting the scent fill me and I smile, something, I don't do often or lightly. I relax slightly and I close my eyes, I really need to find her, I need these strange emotions to be gone and maybe this madness will end and things can go back to how they were before, but as I open my eyes again, it is blues and purples of my wolf vision, I shake my head, I cannot reveal our secret, and I don't want Kodlak on my back about it either, I shake my head as I try to clear my vision but it doesn't go away

_Did you expect to find her on scent alone? This will help you find her._

But not right now! I cannot risk her being alarmed, even if she is a werewolf, I do not want this to end badly, my wolf bounds forward and I stumble forward and I cannot help but go towards the gate, when Adrianne Avenicci comes out with my sword, thank the gods. I have a reason now to get distracted away from the fact she will be arriving soon, I can feel her presence outside the gate. I look at her and she thrusts the blade towards me

"I don't understand you Aela, you could have Eorland repair you blade but you had me repair it" Adrianne says as I take it from her, everyone should have the privilege to work on a Skyforged Steel Blade, to do something for the Compainions is a great honor. Not that I am going to tell her that though, I shrug and smile at her as I try to lengthen the conversation with her, anything not to make a fool of myself. Adrianne turns away and I reach out and grasp her forearm and she turns back around and she raises her eyebrow before looking down at my hand on her arm.

"Aela? Is there something else you need?" I open and close my mouth, I cannot think of anything, by the Gods that would have to happen now! I let go of her arm and she just turns away and walks back into the Warmaidens. The pull is so great that I almost trip over with the force of it, my wolf is growling and trying to force me to go towards her, but she will have to go to me. I turn on my heels and I begin to run back up to Jorrvaskr, I do not think I have run any harder but my wolf is fighting against me, I can feel her trying to scrape to the surface, my skin is itching under her pressure but I won't let her out, I open the heavy door to Jorrvaskr only to see Lydia, a awaiting housecarl to a thane, her brown hair falls behind her as she shifts her weight from foot to foot, I frown slightly, why the Gods is she here? Unless she is here to see Farkas, I smile and I tap her on the shoulder and she spins round surprisingly fast in her heavy armour and her brown eyes meet my icy green ones and they go wide

"Aela! I have been waiting for someone for ages" Lydia says and she smiles, I do everything not to roll my eyes, she truly is useless, I am surprised she is a housecarl, infact I feel sorry for the Thane that has to have her.

"Well then you should have called for someone" I say and he face becomes serious

"Have you heard about what happened in Helgen? I got word from Hadvar that a dragon attacked it" Lydia says and my eyes widen,

"I didn't think anyone survived" I say and she shakes her head and smiles

"If anyone was to survive it would be Hadvar, but he said he had help from a prisoner, a women, I think he said" Lydia says, who could she be?

"Oh?" I say and I lean on one foot

"Apparently, she survived a beheading, a dragon attack, Helgen and apparently she got wounded by the same dragon the way to Riverwood and was sent with a Khajit travelling caravan" Lydia says in a matter-of-factly voice, I am impressed, I didn't truly believe the dragons were more than a legend but it seems they are, and then as I go to open my mouth to reply the doors of Jorrvaskr are thrown open by and the light blinds me

"I was told that Lydia was here? Please can you tell me where Hadvar is?" a smooth velvet voice says and my wolf is panting heavily and I turn to face this… intruder, but her face is covered by a hood and I gulp as lust drips down into my core, and then she comes in closer and now I can see her eyes, by the Gods, they are sliver and they are burning and I cannot look away,

"Um… have I interrupted something?" She says as her hands go to rest on her hips and the lighting in here cast enough light for me to see her smile, and it is the sweetest smile I have ever seen, she walks up to Lydia and I smile as the top of her head comes to about my nose, she is short but the way her hands tap out complex rythms tells me she is more than she seems

"Err… Hadvar is from Riverwood, it is just over the hills, his uncle Alvor is the blacksmith" Lydia stutters out, but I can't stop looking at her and my wolf is fighting against me, and I roll my shoulders and then she looks at me and maybe it's just me but the room gets a little brighter and then her sliver eyes bore into mine and I know it's her, my wolf knows it's her but I don't know what to do, I see her pupils dilate and she looks down, what could she be thinking?

Karliah's (Dragonborn) POV

It cannot be her, if it is, I don't think it would have been so easy to find her, I mean I was told to find Lydia, apparently she knows the majority of people in the hold so when I went to find her, I was told she went to this building called Jorrvaskr I think people said, home to the Companions apparently, and just as I got close the building my wolf lunged and she forced me to stumble into Jorrvaskr.

But still I cannot believe the sheer beauty of her, she has fiery red hair that falls on her shoulder, icy green eyes which burn with intensity, sharp features and an amazing physique which obvisouly comes from hunting or fighting, not that I am looking because I am so not. Her war paint only adds to her beauty in my eyes and I cannot look away from her, her skin is flushed under the light and I smile at this as I walk closer to Lydia, I have to know where Hadvar is and then I can get out of this damn city. I can feel her eyes on me and I just have to meet her gaze once

_You want her? Then take her right now and make her yours, claim her, NOW_

My wolf forces me to lift my head and my sliver eyes meet her icy green ones and lust pools inbetween my legs, I have never felt this feeling on such a large scale and I force myself to look down. I take a deep breath and then I smell her along with the scent of this mead hall, but she smells of fresh pine and juniper berries, I hold back a moan as it feels me up and I shift my weight onto my other foot, I can barely concentrate on what Lydia is saying to me, I nod my head and I turn on my heels and I practically run out of Jorrvaskr and just as I make it to the beginning of the market place I feel a hand on my arm and it sends electrical impulses through my body and straight to my clit, I bite my lip and stifle the moan that is threatening to break loose, I turn around and there she is, and she is so close, I can see the moister on her lips and the her eyes burn into mine

"Do you… need any company to Riverwood?" She says and she blushes and my eyes widen in surprise, I don't know what to do, if I take her with me then I have no idea how I will keep my hands off her but I cannot leave her behind, I… just can't, but it is safer for her to be without me, I only ever bring trouble, I look up into her eyes

"Why would I need to be accompanied? For all you know I could be the best fighter ever" I say and the tension breaks slightly and she smirks before leaning in even closer, but this time I hear her take in a deep breath, I smile, I cannot believe she is being so obvious about it, but she says

"For all I know you could be a terribly weak milk drinker who cannot fight for Talos' sake" She says and her voice is lighter than most Nords but it holds that aggressive tone that nearly all female warriors have. I do not think I have a choice, besides, she did not even falter in her response, she has a strong will. I like that, I let out a chuckle and she looks at me and I begin to walk

"And just for that you can "accompany" me to Riverwood" I say and she walks next to me and I can smell her and it is almost too much for me, I just want to reach out and take her hand or something, but I know I can't that would be weird, I have to distract myself, I cannot let myself to lose control, no matter what my wolf wants me to do.

"So Companion, do you have a name?" I tease lightly and she tilts her head towards me and her eyes meet mine, it feels like they are burning into my soul

"Aela, and yours?" she says and I walk around a guard as he walks on our path, Aela, I let out a sigh, what a beautiful name, what am I thinking?! I need to stay focused! I don't want her thinking I am weird; I turn to her and smile at her as I say

"Karliah" I say and then I try my hardest to keep looking ahead but my eyes keep being drawn back to her, she is like a beacon and I cannot look away. Then somehow we are outside the gates, I frown and I turn back towards the city, strange, somehow, with Aela my fear of the going into cities is gone.

Maybe there is hope after all, I take off on the main road with my Aela walking beside me, wait, did I call her "my"? Oh no, I didn't think it would happen this fast, let's just hope I can refrain from jumping her on the way to Riverwood.

**A/N: so they met, and wasn't it so cute? Please review and thanks for reading! - Bexaday**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**To Hadvar! Part 1**

**A/N: So guys, I am sorry it has taken me this long but I have had to think long and hard how to write this chapter and finally I am happy how this is gonna be **** So I will get out of your way now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Elder Scrolls series**

Karliah's POV

I have no idea what I am supposed to say to her, do I talk about, thank the gods my wolf has calmed down but I can feel her leaning towards her and I'm having to consciously walk in a straight line, the wind is cold and harsh but thanks to my Nord blood is shields me slightly, one of my hands is holding my hood down as we trudge through snow as the wind is starting to bring the snow. Great. I feel Aela's eyes burning into my side again. By Yismir! If she wants to say something why doesn't she? I turn to face her and I cannot help but lost in her face again, her wild red hair whipping around her like a fierce inferno, her green eyes distant but close at the same time. I choke on my current breath, because suddenly this air doesn't seem as good when she is around. Her eyes go up to meet mine, almost as if she was waiting for me to do something. I stop walking and she stops slightly infront of me and she frowns slightly. God she is gorgeous,

"Why are we stopping?" She says and a puff of hot air clouds her face, my wolf scratches at the surface, it wants to meet her. But I cannot have her break the already fragile friendship we have, her brows furrow even more and her eyes look worried,

"Is something wrong Karliah?" I blink a few times before ducking my head, damn it! I was staring again! She going to think I am weird if I do that, I mentally scold myself before managing to say

"No, but I think it is time we made camp" I whisper and she nods and I turn back around and we begin trekking in silence again. The wind whips in my ears and I pull down my hood even more, why can I not make a conversation with her?! Everytime I try to talk to her my tongue gets all twisted.

_Did you even realise she isn't talking to you, so that means she must be having the same thoughts? What woman invites themselves on a journey that has nothing to do with them and say nothing? _

Leave me alone! I growl lowly and I trudge harder through the rural landscape of Skyrim, of all the places it would be here I would decide to come. I sigh with frustration and I stop and scan the horizon and I hear an impatient huff behind me, my eyes narrow as a slither of annoyance goes through me, if she had a problem with it surely she would have said something? I turn round to face her

"Is there something wrong?" I say calmly as I mask my annoyance even though my wolf is clawing under the surface, her eyes meet mine and I narrow them even more and she folds her arms

"I just don't understand why you keep stopping every few minutes, we won't get anywhere at this pace" My wolf growl underneath and my lip curls up revealing my fangs, what the hell is wrong with me?! I shouldn't be this aggressive! I shake my head and turn away from her and I look back out

"Sorry, I am trying to get us there safely, I haven't exactly been in Skyrim long" I say and I can hear the fresh snow crunching under her feet, even if it is nearly silent but wolf picks up on it.

Aela's POV

I thought she was going to attack me for a second, she looked so… feral, well of what I can actually see of her that is, her eyes glinted with danger and when her lip curled and I could see her shining white fangs, my wolf lunged but I stood my ground, god, I don't know why but I can feel this slither of lust going through me, by the Gods! Why am reacting like this?! She is everything I want in a woman and yet all my fantasies couldn't hold a flame to her. And thank the Gods she turned away from me otherwise I don't think I could have stopped from going up to her and pulling down her hood.

"Sorry, I am trying to get us there safely, I haven't exactly been in Skyrim long" She says and I don't even think about it as I walk up to her and I place my hand on her shoulder, I feel her freeze up and I cannot help but want to moan, I can feel her warmth radiate through her clothes and through my hand, my wolf is pushing me to touch her more, hell I want to touch her more but I know that cannot happen. Not yet anyway. I lift my hand off her shoulder and she just keeps on walking, what the hell happened to her to make her like this? I wonder… Wait, when have I ever cared for anyone? What the hell is happening to me?! I follow on after her and maybe we will make camp eventually. But for now we are going to be trudging through the snow to Riverwood, even with my Nordic resistance I cannot stay out in the cold all night, my eyes swivel onto Karliah's retreating form as she slinks away with her hand drumming a pattern on her sword hilt. I sigh, I just want to figure her out, I don't even know what race she is, hell nearly all of her body is covered in armour and cloth, I know nearly nothing about her and she won't let me in! My wolf growls and I keep following her as I hear her humming a strange tune. I frown slightly as the wind picks up even more and it whistles through my ears and my hair whips around my face, damn, I wish I could let my wolf free but I can't, I don't want to push the boundaries that we have.

_1 hour later…_

The wind and snow has become blizzard like and I am getting tired of this walking, we need to make camp soon, as soon as that thought goes through my head Karliah turns to face me and yells

"There! A cave! Not far and safe!" She yells through the screaming wind and her hood blusters around on her head but it is too dark to see really anything now and the only light we have is a jar full of lunar moths giving out a soft glow, my wolf is prowling around, eager for release, my hand is frozen stiff to my bow and I flex my hand and I look up into the cave, it seems empty but we must stay wary, there could be anything in that cave, the coldness which made my limbs more heavy is now gone and replaced by the thought of reaching the cave. Karliah has picked up the pace as we reach the bottom of the hill that leads to the cave entrance, she turns to me and unclips the jar of lunar moths and hands it to me

"Stay here, I am going to make sure the area is clear, if I don't come back in a few minutes then come up" I fight the instinct to argue, I should be the one checking that it is safe, I have to protect her, it is my job as a Companion to protect her.

_Are you sure that's the only reason?_

I growl before nodding at her, damn it I wish I was the one going up, I look up the steep face of the mountain, how is she going to climb that? I open my mouth to tell her she will need a hand but I see her climbing up it easily as if she was made to do this, wow, how is that even possible?! I just watch her, I have never seen anyone do that with some much control and agility, she leaps and her hand just catches the rim of the cave entrance and she hangs there as she pulls her bow off her back, it is almost like her body is ignoring the fact that the winds are enough to knock over a giant. And she swings slightly before vaulting over the top, by the Gods, how is that even possible? I close my mouth which must have been hanging open all that time.

Karliah's POV

I love climbing so much and the only thing better is vaulting over the top of ledges, thanks to my wolf this is possible, my father used to make me do this to make her stronger, he said that I needed to be able to fight off packs of animals using controlled strength and dexterity. My wolf lunges forcing me to roll as a Sabre Cat screeches and jumps at me, I pull the string of my bow taunt and fire it into its eyes as I recover from the roll and turn to face it, it slumps down and my wolf growls and turn round to face another Sabre Cat and it stalks its way towards me and I go to grap another arrow from my quiver only to find nothing, my stomach feels empty. If go and try to take the arrow out of the other Sabre Cat it will kill me before I get there but if I drop the bow and go for my sword it will be too slow, I crouch down and sheathe my bow and I slowly track my hand to my boot and reach for the dagger there, I make eye contact with it and its cool blue eyes, my wolf growls and I bare my teeth as it gets closer, my wolf is rising up inside of me and I blink and my vision fills with blue's and purples, I let out a growl and I pull the knife out of my boot and the Sabre Cat jumps and I roll to the side and it lets out a yelp and I frown, what the hell could have killed it? I turn to see Aela, looking every bit like my mate, I don't let out from the crouch as my wolf begins to purr as she saunters over to me. Lust pulses through me and I look away from her and I sheathe my dagger back in my boot, and pick up my bow, I have to ignore her, just for now,

_I know you want her, she is right there and willing for you to take her. Can you not smell the musky side to her scent? It's lust, she wants you, she want you to-_

No! I cannot, no, I take a deep breath and I can smell her, her scent fills me up and I am surround by the smell of the forest and then I smell the muskiness, I let out a small moan and I get closer to her and I she stops infront of my bow and I pick it up, and I stand up and I look into her eyes and I can see her beast so close to the surface, I lean in closer to her and her eyes burn into mine with lust her breathing gets heavier, my eyes flicker to her moistened lips and lust is pouring into my core and I try so hard not to rub my thighs together, I want her so bad, and there is nothing stopping me from taking her, her eyes are glowing as my wolf vision gets more intense, I lean even closer to her until we are only separated by a hair's breath, I lick my lips and my tongue leaves a ghost like touch on them and I stifle a moan and her hand grips my left one and I can feel her pulse jumping frantically next to mine, in sync with each other producing a rhythm just for us, I place my hand on her chest and she presses against my hand on her chest and her head lowers to mine and then I blink, what the hell am I doing?! I push her away from me, this shouldn't be happening.

"I will get the fire started and get supper ready" I say in a shaky breath as I further into the cave. That was too close.

Aela's POV

Damn it! We were so close to kissing, I know she wants it, by the Gods, I think she might want it more than I did, but then she pulled back at the last second, either she is being a prick tease or there is something else. Another lover perhaps? My heart breaks at the thought, no she can't have, she said she hasn't been in Skyrim long enough for that and nobody has seen her face, I didn't even see her face even with my wolfs' vision. I sigh as the lust pulses between my legs and I watch her form retreat further into the cave, I turn around and I grab the Sabre Cat and begin to haul it further into the cave.

**A/N: Aw so close! Don't hate me guys! But this needed to be done, just you wait until the next chapter, that's when the plot thickens **** Please review guys, they help me to make the story better for you guys so the more the better! -Bexaday**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**To Hadvar! Part 2**

**A/N: So… this was a lot to write and think about… I don't want them getting too cosy too quick but we will see Hadvar in this one. Pinkie promise! And apologise to you guys who have been waiting for it. – Bexaday**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Elder Scrolls Series**

Aela's POV

I can tell she is trying to ignore me, and I am so glad she is because I don't know whether I could refrain myself from jumping on her and claiming her. But I am sat opposite her in the cave and I can still hear the snowstorm from the entrance of the cave, I am glad she chose this cave because it stretches far back into the mountain but I am still freezing. But I won't let it show, I have to be strong and proud to show her I am worthy of being with her. I still can't see all of her face and agitation settles in my gut, I want to see her, all of her, my eyes trail over her hooded face and they go lower as she searches through her pack, and she leans back with a scrunched brow

"What are you looking-"I begin when her eyes relax and a mischievous smile broadens on her face and her hand goes to the top of her boot and pulls out a slim skinning knife, she looks so fierce in the firelight as the fire dances along her blade, making it gleam and I can see her sliver eyes glowing like stars, my god, even without seeing the rest of her face I know she is beautiful, and I smile

"Ah ha! I found it!" she is so childish and she turns around she looks at the Sabre cat and she pushes it and spins it round, and my eyes wide, I didn't think she was that strong, this woman just continues to surprise me. Then she places the knife down on the cat's chest and she begins to skin it expertly and I have never seen anybody do it so quickly and her hand moves so expertly that I cannot help but stare. Only when she stops do my eyes meet hers

"Why do you not take your hood down?" I say before I can even stop myself from saying it, I watch her pause and I can see tension in her shoulders

"Because not everyone in Skyrim would understand" She says softly as she places the skinning knife back in her boot and she clenches her hand and it begins to glow brighter and brighter, does she not understand that I don't care what she looks like? She is mine and I want her to be as comfortable as possible around me,

"I don't care for what you look like" I say softly as one of my hands goes into my hair and I begin to preen myself by running my fingers through my fiery red locks as I try to calm the blush on my cheeks, I hear her sigh

"Come on" she mutters and I look back to her hands and they are burning even brighter now that it almost hurts to look at them, then I flames erupt from her hands and I jump back. Magic. Then she exhales slowly as the flames grow smaller and she places her hands inches away from the skin, and I am about to yell out to get her to stop when the red raw skin begins to brown. I watch as it slowly turns from red to brown, I can smell the raw meat and my wolf nudges against me and I ignore her, I will not just eat it raw in front of her, no matter how much my wolf wants me to. She extinguishes the flames and she hands me the skin and her eyes meet mine and they burn into mine, lust drips into my core and my mouth runs dry, my wolf is panting heavily, she wants her as much as I do.

"Not everyone in Skyrim is like you Aela" Karliah says simply and agitation grows in my gut, she should be able to trust me. By Sithis! I trust her, my wolf cocks her head to one side

_Obviously, she has some bad experience to make her this way_

I sigh and I take out my hunting knife and I begin to cook the meat as she skins the next Sabre Cat, I just cannot take my eyes off her as she begins work again. The smell of the meat is mouth-watering and my wolf is whining, she wants to eat but I have to wait for her to finish first, I add some apple and cherries and it becomes a broth as it boils down in the pot.

"What happened to you Karliah?" I say as she sits down cross legged on the pelt and her eyes meet mine and a twisted smile appears on her face as she leans forward and takes in a deep breath and a necklace appears through her shirt and I try to focus on it but I only get to see the polished sapphire before she tucks it back in and she turns around going into her backpack and pulling out sugar and adding it to the food,

"What before or after my arrival in Skyrim?" she says smoothly as she takes it off the heat and begins to serve it up into two wooden bowls and she hands me one and she leans back and looks at me quizzically, I hate it when she looks at me like that, I try not to blush

"Before" I manage to say and I look away from her and after a few minutes I get no response, what is wrong with her? I can feel my wolf letting out a whimper in concern that I manage to choke back. I take a bite of the meat and I let loose a low moan as the flavours explode in my mouth. She laughs and I look at her

"Is it that good?" She mocks me and I blush even harder and I nod and she takes a bit and a bit of sauce ends up on her lips and my eyes are locked onto her lips, and lust begins to pulse in my core

"You have a bit of sauce on you lip" I whisper and her tongue snakes out and licks her lips slowly, by the gods that is so sexy. My breathing hitches as I watch her tongue glide round, my wolf is straining against my walls. My god I want her, then she moans and my insides clench,

"It does taste good, you were right" she says and she leans back

"So, before I was in Skyrim, I lived on the plains of Morrowind and me, my mother and father travelled all across the continent. I had never been in a town until I came to Skyrim" she says and the lust begins to dull and my eyes meet hers, how…odd.

"What brought you here?" I say as I take another bite of meat, my eyes are locked with hers

"I was running away from a group of people that wanted me dead" she says quietly and she breaks eye contact with me and looks at the ground. Who would do such a horrid thing to her? My wolf snarls and my brow furrows

"I am sorry" I cannot think of anything else to say,

"They took everything from me," She says and her eyes meet mine again and I can see so much fear, pain and anger in them as they darken slightly "Everything, they killed my parents and from me they took… they took… " she finishes in a shaky voice and she trembles slightly. My gut twists and I want nothing more than to hug her, she doesn't deserve this.

"Oh Karliah" I say as I get up and I sit next to her and she leans on me ever so slightly, I sigh as I feel so much…more with her leaning on me, her warmth radiates through me and so does her feeling of betrayal, my wolf snarls and snaps but I force her back, I feel a tear on my arm and I cannot repress the urge anymore and I lift my arms up and I bring her into a hug and she holds onto me as I feel her shake in my arms and I bring my head down so that it rests on top of hers and I breathe in her scent of warm forest fruit, I try not to let out a moan as it feels me with such completion and it relaxes me completely.

"It will get better, I promise" I say as I stroke her hair and her breathing starts to become more even, I have never wanted to console anyone as much as I do now,

"How can you promise that? I have nothing" she whispers

"You have me to protect you and the rest of the Companions, you have your knowledge and the Khajit caravan that brought you to Whiterun" I say and she pulls back enough to look at me and her eyes glow and she frowns slightly

"Thank you, you have made me feel better and I think I can trust you so" she says and she scotches back and I frown, then her hand raises to the tie that keeps her hood on and my heartbeat speeds up, this cannot be happening can it? Her fingers easily undo it and I just stare at her, I never thought this would happen so quickly. But I would never betray her trust and I am glad she knows that I wouldn't. Then the last tie comes undone and she pulls it off and by the gods, she is gorgeous, her black hair tumble past her shoulders and her skin is incredibly icy light blue, unlike any dark elf I have ever seen. Her brows are slightly slanted but not high like the elves, more human, her cheekbones are high and pronounced like a Breton and her lips are a Nordic pale pink, whilst her eyes glow sliver and are almond shaped frame by long dark lashes, her nose is small but it compliments her face so well, and her ears are still eleven, and she is mine, I cannot help but gawk at her beauty, as lust pours into my core, how could she cover her face up? My hand goes to cup her cheek and my eyes meet hers

"Why would you cover your face up? You are beautiful" I say and she blushes and she leans into my hand and her fingertips caress my wrists sending lightning bolts of lust through me. Karliah smiles at me.

"This means the world to me" she says simply and I can see the lust burning in her eyes and I lean in, I want to taste those lips, my wolf is scratching at the surface, but then she pulls back and I pause and I look at her and her eyes are frightened, but her hand hasn't moved, I lean back in and I rest my forehead against hers and I stare into her eyes, she wants it more than I do,

"We should get some rest" she says and her warm breath tickles my lips and I can feel her lips brushing against mine as she says it and she stands up and hauls the dead carcass out begins to strip it. I sigh as the lust begins to die down. I shouldn't even be pushing it, hell we aren't even together; I am only supposed to be escorting her. This is so wrong, but it feels so right.

"Of course" I murmur and I watch her work as she strips the carcass and takes everything of value off it, and she sets the meat and bones to dry out and she hands me anything to throw out and walk to the entrance and I throw the carcass down the mountain and I stand there for a moment and allow myself to get buffeted by the oncoming wind before turning back around and as I walk back into the cave I see her without her armour on and clad in a simple miner's shirt, my mouth begins to water and I sit down on my pelt and I peel off my boots and bow but I hold my dagger in one hand as I roll over and try to forget what has happened tonight.

**Next Morning**

Karliah (Dovakiin) POV

I cannot believe that happened last night, I shouldn't have allowed myself to get so comfortable around her, but I couldn't stop myself, she is more than I ever thought and I want to get to know her, my wolf barks in agreement as I pack the dried meat into my pack and Aela's, she hasn't woken up yet and I look over to her and she is so relaxed with her red hair strewn around her, I smile at the site as I look away as lust begins to rear its head and I take a deep breath as I but my armour back on and sit there watching her, I never slept as well as I did last night, I know it isn't the company of others that eases it, maybe it is just having Aela with me that does this, maybe it is a mate thing. My eyes run back over her sleeping form, I have managed to let my wolf run for a bit, wash and come back. I probably should have woken her up, well I guess I shall have to wake her now, I take a cautious step, and then another as I get closer to her until I am right beside her

"Aela" I say and she stirs slightly, I sigh and I place my hand on her shoulder and her eyes snap open and I feel her roll on top of me and my hand goes up and I stop her dagger piercing my throat her eyes meet mine and I fight the panic going through me and I relax

"Aela, it's me, Karliah" I say softly and she blinks a few times before she really looks at me and she drop the dagger to the side and her eyes go wide

"I am so sorry Karliah, I am not the best at being woken up" she says and only now do I notice that nearly all of her body covers mine and I can feel a blush working its way to my face,

"Well will you get off me?" I say and she is close enough for me to see her blush furiously and she rolls off me and she offers me her hand and she hauls me up and our faces are only inches apart, I blink a few times and my wolf lurches for me to kiss her and I want to, more than ever before, her lips aren't that far away, one of my hands runs across her stomach and I watch her shudder as she leans down for a kiss, and it takes every bit of my willpower to move, I know I am teasing her, but I am not ready, no matter what my body may think. I want to be able to commit fully

"I will meet you outside" I say as I practically grab my pack and run out of the cave, the storm has stopped and a fresh layer of snow coats the ground, I can hear Aela behind me and I throw my pack on my shoulders and I turn slightly to look at her, her read hair looking wild and her cheeks flushed,

"Ready?" I say and she nods and I back up a few steps before bringing my wolf closer to the surface and I sprint towards the end and jump and I love this feeling, I feel so invincible, I soar through the sky and I begin to fall and I land with a roll. I turn back to see Aela, I focus on her and I zoom in on her face and her eyes are wide, I love being a werewolf. She must know I am a werewolf, I guess it is something we never talked about.

"Just jump!" I yell and she looks unsure, and then she shrugs and she backs up a few steps and she copies me exactly, she doesn't jump as far as me but she still executes it perfectly, my father would have liked her. I miss him, my heart twinges but I push it away as Aela comes running up towards me

"Where did you learn how to do that?" I laugh and I begin to walk

"My father taught me, and his father taught him and his father taught him and so on" I say and Aela walks next to me

"So you were born a werewolf?" she says and I put on my serious face

"Who said I was a werewolf?" I tease her and she pushes my shoulder.

"Well you are, aren't you?" she says and I nod

"Of course I am, just like you" I say and we begin the trek to Riverwood.

**On the Outskirts of Riverwood**

We have finally got to Riverwood, after half a day's trek, and the best thing about that trek is that I was with Aela, without her it would have been so boring, and now we are here I have to find him, I said I would and now we are so close I cannot give up now, I never did put my hood back up and I loving feeling the cold wind on my face, and I love being able to be me. Nobody has ever done what Aela did, and that was to console me and make me believe in myself. That is the greatest thing anybody has ever done for me since I arrived in Skyrim. I go towards the blacksmiths only to be greeted by a bear of a man, who reminds of Hadvar

"How can I help you? I am Alvor I sell weapons and armour of all kinds" he says and I tilt my head up to look into his dirt covered face

"I was wondering if you could help me Alvor, I am looking for a man called Hadvar, we are friends" I say and he smiles at me

"Aye, Hadvar is my nephew and you are?" he says and I stand to the side slightly and I can feel Aela's presence behind me

"Karliah, my name is Karliah" I say and he walks past me and into the adjoining house, only to come back out a few seconds later with a familiar sized man with brown hair,

"Karliah?!" he yells and I run at him and I hug him

"Hadvar!" I yell and I yelp in joy as he spins me around and sets me down and takes a proper look at me

"By the Gods! It is so good to see you Karliah! Pray tell me all that has happened?" He says and I look back at Aela who is stood there uncomfortably

"I should go, I have done what I was supposed to-"she turns away and my gut clenches, she cannot leave now, I have only just found her

"Don't go" I say and I grab her wrist and she turns back and looks at me and a smile is on her face and my gut relaxes only to be filled with butterflies seconds later as her green eyes meet my sliver ones.

"I will stay for you"

**A/N: Aww, they are really cute, even if they aren't together yet **** but they will be soon! Just you wait for it! Please review thank for reading **** - Bexaday**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Only For You**

**A/N: So guys here is the next chapter for this story, thank you for all your continuous support because without you it wouldn't be worth me writing, even if my grammar and spelling is terrible. – Bexaday **

Aela's POV

She asked me to stay with her; I look down towards my wrist where we are joined. I cannot begin to describe how good it felt to be needed by her, I smile at her as her fingers trail down to my hands, her touch is so feather light and I feel like shivering as it sends lust dripping into my core. Her fingers link with mine and I marvel at the colour clash between us, the mixture of tan and ice blue, as her fingers rub pleasantly against mine and I cannot help but think how soft her skin feels, I wonder how it feel against my lips. My god what is happening to me! I blush at that thought as I try and push it away but my wolf growls as she pushes on my restraints. I look up into her eyes and there sliver hues turn to mercury as they radiates warmth and a small smile graces her lips as I give her a small nod as I try not to break eyes contact

"Thank you Aela" she says lowly and I break eye contact with her despite my wolf's growling and I look back to Hadvar and his brow creases and his eyes flicker between us, shit! I cannot have people saying things about the Companions, I clear my throat and stand a little taller as I slowly begin to untangle my hand from hers and my wolf whines at the loss of contact, and even though she is stood right next to me I begin to feel a little empty inside. I grit my teeth as I take a step away from her, I don't want to look at Karliah but I know that I will have to, and I chance a glance at her and she is frowning but she doesn't say anything as Sigrid walks past, instead she turns back to Hadvar and they begin conversation but I just cannot concentrate on what they are saying as I am trying my hardest not to take her hand in mine. What the hell is happening to me?! I need to be away from her,

_No! Don't do that! We need to be close to her! _My wolfs snarls as I sigh and I try to at least pay some kind of attention to what they are saying

"So Hadvar, pray tell me, what has happened since the dragon attack?" Karliah says calmly, I frown, and my eyes give her the once over and I cannot see anything wrong with her, my eyes trail over her hands and I can see her arms shaking. By Sithis! What happened in the dragon attack? Please don't say she got hurt, I cannot bear that thought. It seems my wolf cannot bear the thought as she begins to scratch at the surface and I crick my neck from side to side in an attempt to relieve some tension and I force her back down, I need to let her out, I cannot even remember the last time I let her run free. I don't want to distract her but I really need to go on my own. I drop my pack and I begin to walk away and Karliah grabs my hand

"Where are you going?" Karliah says calmly and I tilt my head back and say

"I need to Change" I say and I stare into her eyes, hoping to try and convey what I meant by that, her eyes are slightly confused and wary but after a moments they become clear with understanding and she nods and her grip tightens slightly and she pulls me towards her with so much force that I stumble towards her and her lips press to my ear,

"Just…make sure you come back, okay?" she says and her voice sounds so small and insecure and my protective urge flares up and I squeeze her hand and I brush her hair out of the way with my nose and her ash and warm forest fruit brushes over me and I feel myself begin to relax and as my lips meet her ear I reply

"I am not going anywhere without you" I feel her smile and she lets go of my hand and I take another deep breath of her scent as I force myself away from her and I begin to walk out of Riverwood, and I can feel my wolf scratching at the surface and my vision begins to blur and I can feel the familiar burning coursing under my skin, I begin to run as fast as I can, I am pushing it to leave letting her out every couple of days, I can feel the fangs growing through and there I no way I could stop it now even if I wanted to. I look around with my grey vision and I am far into the hills as the land becomes more rural and I can hear my bones beginning to snap and I let out a moan in relief as I can feel her bubbling under the surface, I have never felt so free any other time but in this form.

I need to be free.

Karliah's POV

It turned out there wasn't much to say to Hadvar, but still, he is someone I trusted and there weren't many people I trust in Skyrim. Aela was probably the only I let myself become truly close to, I thought as I stared into the frothy ale in my tankard as I watched Sven play his lute and I smile as I think of Aela, I could have joined her, I managed to buy us a room, my wolf snarls and I push her down, I need to stay in control around innocent people and I generally do but at the moment she seems to be going haywire, I don't know whether this is because of Aela or what but it is so confusing and tiring, I hate fighting with her, because normally I give her free reign, I am still not used to being inside towns, I slump on the counter and I rub a hand over my face. I hate having to wait for Aela but I couldn't bring myself to sleep without her being here. By the Gods I hate feelings sometimes, I want to touch her, hold her hand, but I just cannot bring myself to kiss her, no matter how many chances there has been. It reminds me of too much of the dark elves in Morrowind, they used me like a toy and they drugged me and did the most terrible things to me… I shake my head as I can feel myself shaking, Gods! I hate begin afraid! I feel like an animal, I even considered searching for the cure, just so I could be normal. But then I met Aela, and now I have no idea why I even considered it, she makes me feel free but I don't know how we are supposed to… delve deeper into our relationship when every time she goes to kiss me I just get sent back to those dark times. Frustration grows in my gut and my hand clenches around the tankard and I can hear the metal starting to give way. I shouldn't be leading her on like this! Not if I cannot even kiss her, even when I want to!

"You should relax grey skin" I jump as I look beside me and a burly looking Nord sits down, I am just going to ignore him, I don't need to draw attention to myself and I begin to feel self-conscious as his eyes begin to roam my face, it is times like this I wish I still had me hood on, so I can hide from curious eyes, his meaty hand grasps my wrist and he yanks me towards him and I am staring into his black eyes and I can see hatred in them

"I am talking to you grey skin bitch!" he snarls and I flex my wrist as my wolf is lunging at the surface, I cannot look away from him but I show him no fear, I am not scared of him, I head-butt his nose and he breaks his hold and clutches his nose as blood flows steadily from it, I smile as I get up from my stall as he makes another grab from me,

"Get back here bitch, you grey skin scum!" he roars and the pub goes silent and I pull out my knife from my boot and I duck down into the correct stance

"I think you have had too much to drink Roran" The bartender says and he goes to usher in out when he draws his sword and begins to swing it blindly around as he clutches his nose, people in the pub begin to back up and clench the knife harder, I have to stop him

"You all are traitors to our land! You would sacrifices the true Nord way to allows scum, like this grey skin into our country!" he yells and I duck under his sword as he swings it into my direction and I dart around him, my wolf snarls

_Kill, kill. Blood, war, death, KILL, BLOOD, WAR, DEATH, PREY! _

She howls and I push her far down when from the corner of my eye I see something glint in the firelight and I try to dodge it and it grazes my arm and a it burns and my eyes water as I gasp out loud, it was sliver. I manage to clear my head of pain just as Roran's sword slices into my shoulder and I scream as he wedges it in and my eyes roll as the pain radiates throughout me, I cannot even form words as my limbs become heavy, he is killing me, I close my eyes as I take in deep breaths just to try and stay conscious, a cold sweat runs through me as I try to lift the knife in my hand but it scream with pain as the graze and sword slicing into my shoulder stop me from even moving my arms.

"Grey skin scum you-"he is halted in mid-sentence and I force my eyes open and I can see Aela, and the whole room dims around her, I look into her face and her eyes are glowing as her hair whips out behind her and her expression is a storm and her icy green eyes are so dark they might as well be black, then I look to her hand and she has a blade against his throat, and a growl leaves her throat that fills me with a thrill

Aela's POV

How dare they.

How fucking dare they do that to my mate! My wolf is screaming as I hold the dagger against his throat my arm shaking with anger, his eyes connect with mine and he pales,

"Leave her alone, do not touch her anymore and never return here, do you understand me?" I say lowly and his face ashens even more and he nods, but the wolf is in control and I do not care to stop her anger and she presses the knife into his neck and I lean in closer to him until I can see him sweating

"I don't fucking believe you, so say it like you mean it and I might let you live" I say and he shakes

"I…I... I am never going to come back and I am going to live her alone, I swear by the Eights I will live her alone" he whimpers and I take away the knife from his throat and he lets go of the blade in her shoulder and I look down at her and I can see so much of her blood flowing everywhere, her eyes meet mine and they are so dark, my wolf snarls again and I holster my knife and I ram my knee into his testicles and he doubles over and then I bring my knee up to his face withal of my power and send it hurtling into his face, and he goes flying back as he lets out a cry and I storm over to him and I pick him up my his clothes and I lob him out of the inn. Then my anger dissolves and I turn back to Karliah and she is slumped over and I rush over to her as my gut clenches painfully, God, I said I would keep her safe and I have failed her, I grasp her uninjured arm,

"Karliah?!" I shout and her eyes meet mine and they are so dark now, and a smile graces her lips before she frowns in pain, I look closer at the sword and I can hear the painful hum of sliver, my god, it is worse than I thought, I bite my lip and I hold her head in my hands and I force her to look at me and when our eyes meet she says,

"Just… rip it out" I nod and I look over to Orgnar and he comes around the front and I shift so that I am behind Karliah and I hug her around the middle so that I can stop her from flailing around, I nod at Orgnar

"3, 2, 1" he says and I hold her tighter and she relaxes into me for a second only to grow tense and fight against me as she screams as the blade is pulled from her body and she collapses into my arms as she faints, I never wanted this for her and I know without special attention she may die, I look down at her as I pick her up, I don't care about my clothes or anyone around us as I pick her up and carry her into a room and place her on the bed as I slowly begin to peel off the shoulder pad and her eyes fly open again and she moans in pain as I have to peel the pad out as the fur has matted with her blood causing it to go hard, I peel it out and more and more blood flows from the wound, I pray to the Divines it hasn't gotten far around her blood stream, sliver is so painful for any werewolf and is a slow and painful death if not treated properly, and by Sithis! I am so far away from Danica, maybe we can make it in time, then I lean forward and I get a whiff of the sliver and it is so strong and she so tired, I do not know whether we would even make it in time. I grasp her hand and I bring my lips to it and she looks at me and she lets loose a soft smile

"Thank you Aela" she says quietly and I smile against her hand and I kiss every knuckle but I do not take my eyes from hers and a blush coats her cheeks

"You deserve better," I say and I place our entwined hands on the side "But I cannot do anything to stop the sliver poisoning, and I have no idea if I will be able to get you to Whiterun or-"I throw my hands up in frustration, I cannot bear to see her shrivel away in here, her breathing is slowed

"Maybe this is how it supposed to be and-"she says and I can feel tears building in my eyes

"No! I will not lose you to this! I refuse! There has to be a way!" I sob at her and her eyes drift slightly and fear boils in my gut and her eyes refocus on me

"There might be a way. Find some garlic and crush it into a paste then add water, it will slow down the poisoning, it may give you enough time" she says weakly and I nod and I begin to stand up when she grabs my hand and pulls me close and she presses her lips to mine and a tear leaks down my cheeks, everything is so uncertain now and I have no idea how I am meant to do this. I moan as she wraps her hands around me and her soft lips press against mine again and my hands fist into her hair, as her taste explodes on my lips and she crashes her fragile body into mine, she knows this may be her last chance, I don't want this to be the only time we have, I don't want her to leave me.

I have only just found her.

**A/N: See? You were so not expecting that! Well I hope you liked it and please Read and Review. Thank you for reading - Bexaday**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Time, Blood, and Survival**

**A/N: Here we are again guys, I am sorry it took so long but I am here now and I hope you are prepared!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Elder Scrolls Series**

Aela's POV

Sweat leaks down my brow as I try to mash the garlic as fast as possible, I grit my teeth together as I glance back at Karliah's lifeless form, I should have been here to protect her, if I hadn't gone for that run, or if I had come back sooner than maybe this could have all been avoided.

_It wasn't your fault, just protect her know, get her to safety_

My wolf is whining and clawing at the surface, and my heart is pounding as I grit my teeth together. She has to survive, I have no clue what I would do if she died, over such a short period of time she has become my friend, mate, and pack mate. I cannot lose that to a sliver wound by some Neanderthal! My wolf is screaming out and I begin to grind the garlic harder and I can hear the mortar beginning to break. I have to take her as soon as possible to Danica at the shrine, and we have so much ground to cover, I cannot have anything to slow me down or to get in my way, a trail of sweat from my forehead falls to the ground as uncertainty courses through me. What if I don't get her there in time? What if she dies? What if I cannot protect her?

_There is no time for doubt; you HAVE to save her, no matter the cost._

My wolf snarls at me and I know! But, I cannot help it. I look down at the bowl in my hands and the garlic is a fine powder and I muster all the spit I can and I spit into the bowl, maybe it will help her if it is my spit,

"That's a good idea," she croaks out and I spin round as it becomes a thick white paste and I practically run towards her and I drop the pestle and I scoop up some of the mixture and begin applying it to the wound "Your wolf DNA will help it slow down the poisoning" she says and I shush her as I apply it to the wound, it makes my stomach curdle as it is bigger than it first appeared and it just doesn't seem to stop flowing with blood, she winces and tenses it up and my heart clenches, I wish there was another way

"I am sorry Karliah, I am so sorry" I sob as I finish applying it and before I turn back to grab some cloth to apply to the wound she grabs my face in both of her hands, I look up to her eyes and they are beginning to dull, slowly but surely as they are a shade or two darker now and her skin is more white than icy blue. My heart cramps, I have to get her to Danica now.

"Hey, stop apologising, this isn't your fault" she says as her thumbs brush my cheeks and the knot begins to unwind in my gut and I nod and her face relaxes slightly masking the pain which I know is there.

"Okay" I say but even to me it sounds hollow in my ears and she lets my face go and I grasp at the cloth and rip the cloth into strips as I begin to tie it tightly around the wound and she gasps and more colour leaves her face as her eyes roll and I grasp her forearm and a tear falls from my eye onto her hand and her eyes refocus on mine and she gives a pained smile, but it does nothing to ease the guilt that runs through me, I should be able to save her, not having to run off to someone else to save her,

"Now slow down, just take a moment" she says and a spike of annoyance goes through me, does she not understand that we do not have a minute?! Every minute we waste is a minute closer to her dying, and I will not let that happen.

I won't.

"We don't have a minute Karliah" I say impatiently as I rush over to our packs and I begin to throw out all the rubbish and useless things, we need to be travelling as light as possible to be as fast as possible, in the end all that is left in the pack is one sleeping roll that can fit two, a spare quiver of arrows, a map, food, garlic and health and stamina poultices. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up and Karliah is on her feet standing slightly lops sided but standing. What the hell is she doing?! She needs to rest! I stand up quickly and I grasp her hand

"What are you doing?! You need to-"

"I will not be carried back, I can walk and I will fight all the way to the end if I have to" She says and I bite my tongue,

"You need to save your strength, who knows how long it will take us!" I shout and she smiles and she tugs me closer until our foreheads are resting against one another's and I can feel the pinpricks of electricity cascading through me as her skin makes contact with mine

"You do, you are a hunter, so let it guide you down the right path and I will follow for as long as I can until I need you to carry me" I sigh in defeat as she releases me and I put all of our belongings that we are not taking with us into the barrel behind us before handing Karliah her bow and I strap on her quiver to her side. I look up at her white face and her mouth is set in a grim line of determination. My wolf snarls protectively as Orgnar enters the room and I throw him twenty gold coins,

"Look after the barrel" I say and he nods and I pick up our pack and we begin, I try to walk beside Karliah but she is slower in her movements than usual as she limps slightly behind me, but I cannot help but turn around every couple of seconds to make sure she is okay, and we aren't even out of Riverwood yet.

_1 hour later…_

The snow is so bad that I had to tie a rope onto my belt and attach it to Karliah's as we trudge through and my wolf is screaming to protect her, as the wind is bone chilling and then the rope goes tight and I turn around and she has collapsed in the snow, my heart seizes up. No, no this cannot be happening, I knew the poisoning would be fast but not that fast, she said she was okay. I run over to her and I roll her over and her face is white completely now and her eyes flicker to mine as she has a cold sweat on her brow, her eyes are getting dark now and are more a shade of grey than sliver, her breathing is heavy and I can smell the sliver in the wound and I crinkle my nose as I brush away the hair from my face,

"I am okay, help me up!" she yells over the howling wind and I nod as I wrap a hand around her waist and I haul her up and I steady her and she nods and I let her go, no matter how much I don't want to.

"Let's keep going!" she yells and I turn back around and I can see an outpost not far from here, she needs to rest, I cannot let her get too tired, she needs to stay strong as possible.

"There is a lookout tower ahead!" I yell and she nods as she limps faster and we begin walking towards it as we drag out feet through the snow. I see a few people out at the watchtower and I unsheathe my bow and my wolf prowls around watching them. They could only be bandits, and they are standing in my way. I grasp an arrow from my quiver and I let it fly as it impales the bandit through the lungs and he goes down when two others come storming out of the tower and I let another three arrows fly and one goes down but the other stagger as it hits her in the arm but she still comes charging towards me and I manage to block with my bow as her sword comes down hard and she presses the attack, my muscles begin to burn slightly as she presses harder as I try to stop her, I cannot do anything when the pressure lessens as her eyes go wide as I look down to see a hilt of a knife lodged in her lungs and she collapses and I grasp the knife and I turn to see Karliah on her knees. Without her I would have died I smile and I go to say something to her when she falls back over and I scramble to my feet and I rush over to her. And she is smiling at my before her brow crumples up,

"I got her?" she says and I smile and nod

"You got her good Karliah" I manage to say as I pick her up and her head rolls, I shouldn't have let her fight, it took so much more out of her than I thought, by the Eights! I shouldn't be taking any risks! I carry her into the watchtower and I kick in the heavy door and I carry her in before placing her down, she needs to keep warm and she needs food, I smash up the table and I try to start the fire but I can't and I try over and over again with the timber box but nothing is happening! I snarl and then I see Karliah tiny bare hand stretch out and a burst of flame ignites the fire. My eyes snap up to her and I can see the dark circles under her eyes, she is so tired, so weak and all because I couldn't defend myself or light the fire.

"You shouldn't have done that" I deadpan and she rolls her eyes before grimacing in pain as she moves her arm back up so that it is resting in her lap

"I am not dead yet, you know" she says and I smile and I go over to the pack and pull out the sleep mat and unroll it and she sits on it as I pull out some meat and I cook it on a skewer and I hand it to her and she eats it whilst I eat the other one, she sighs and I look at her and I pull out the garlic and mortar and pestle, I have to keep changing the bandaging, she just keeps bleeding out and there is no way I can stop it on my own. I begin to mash it up and I add some water into it from my flask and I make the paste, I look at her as she sways slightly with weariness as she stares into the fire. I have to make sure she survives; I cannot lose her now or ever.

"Are you ready for me to apply this?" I ask softly and she nods slightly before turning to face me and I unpeel the cloth only to see the remains of the mixture there covered in blood, I wash off the blood with the rag and that's when my heart stops, I can see the sliver coursing through her veins as it makes the sliver under her skin and it braches up her neck and down, getting ever closer to her heart. I have never seen sliver poisoning so bad before I trace it with my fingers and my eyes meet hers

"How are you really doing?" I say softly and her eyes are boiling over with pain

"I feel so…tired and it hurts so much" she says and my heart cramps as I apply it and she sighs slightly as it lessens the pain and I rewrap it with a new bit of cloth

"I will make sure I get you to Danica in time, I promise to the Eight I will, even if it kills me" I say to her as I take her hand in mine and our eyes lock and she smiles and her other hand slowly moves to cup my cheek and her fingers brush my cheek and I close my eyes

"I know you will, I believe in you, more than anyone else" she whispers and I bring my lips to hers softly and I moan as her taste explodes on my lips and I cup her face and the other hand goes to her hair, I slowly release her lips when she growls and her lips go to meet mine in an animal lust and I moan as lust begins to drip through me, I want her, but now isn't the right time, I kiss her once more as I try to capture her taste as I pull away and rest my forehead against hers.

"I glad you do, because I am struggling to believe in me right now" I whisper to her and she runs her hand down my throat

"No matter what happens I will always be here" she says as her hand rests over my heart and warmth goes through me, she means everything to me and probably she will never know how much because I cannot describe it, I smile at her as I slide into the bedroll and after a moment she slides in next to me and almost on instinct I grab her around the waist and pull her close to me.

Because who knows how long we have left together now?

**A/N: so another chapter done, and another emotional rollercoaster to ride, so please read and review, I love hearing all your thoughts on what MAY or MAY NOT happen so go ahead and review or PM on what you may think will happen. So thank you all for reading, until next time! - Bexaday**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I Will Not Lose You**

**A/N: So here it is and I know you all have been waiting eagerly to see if our favourite Dragonborn survives, don't worry I am not going to keep you in suspense!**

Aela's POV

God, what the hell is that noise? I scrunch up my eyes and I turn my head slightly and I crack open one eye and I can see Karliah curled away from me and she is making an noise I haven't ever heard her make before, I open my eyes more and I sit up slightly as my eyes begin to adjust to the lightening sky as sunrise sets in, I take in a deep breath and I can smell the sliver sweating out of her pours and my gut tightens, I need to get her to Danica as soon as possible, because I don't even think she is going to make it through today, my wolf is writhing under the surface and I reach my hand out slowly towards her and it seems to take forever as I slowly slide my hand closer to her back as I watch her shudder and she lets loose another sound, I prick my ears up and this time I know it is a whimper, I breathe slowly and my hand reaches her back and she convulses away from my hand and lets out a series of whimpers, I shift closer to her and I place my hand gently on her forearm, god her skin is so clammy and feels like she is running a high fever, she shudders and my heart clenches. We should leave now, we need to get there as soon as possible, time is running out and I just cannot let her die, I just can't.

"Karliah?" I whisper into her shoulder,

"No, leave me alone, don't touch me" she murmurs and her crunches up and she moves slightly and I place a soft kiss on her shoulder and I can feel her tense up and she rolls on top of me and I can feel a sharp point going into my neck, I blink a few times as the sun's glare pours through the window and Karliah's face blocks the rising sun, then I see her face and her eyes are so dark that I can just make out her pupils, which are so dilated with fear and anger, she is baring her teeth and her canines elongate, but she is looking at me but not, she is still trapped in her dream, a flash of fear goes through me as she presses the dagger in closer to my neck as her other arm hangs uselessly at her side

"I told you I would get you back, you used me, fucking used me and dumped me and now I am going to kill you for killing me" she snarls at me, oh my god. What the hell happened to her? I need to wake her up, but I as I go to speak she presses the blade harder against my neck and I snake my hand between us and I grasp her wrist and I push against her as she tries to bring the blade down on my throat. God, even in this state she is so strong as I can feel her strength pushing down on me and hold her off and I can feel my muscles burning as they lock into position

"Karliah, it's me, Aela" I say to her as I stare into her eyes and they go wide and the pressure lessens as her pupils begin to shrink as she blinks and then her eyes fill with pain before she throws the knife down

"By Yismir! I am so sorry Aela, I am so so sorry!" she exclaims and a tear runs down her cheek and I hug her tightly as I can whilst trying not to hurt her arm, I sigh and I breathe in the scent of ash and something completely her as my nose rest on top of her head.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you are okay" I say and she lifts her head up

"No it isn't! I shouldn't be attacking you! I thought I had stopped doing that" she exclaims she rolls off of me and I miss the feel of her warmth and the weight of her body pressing against mine, she sits up and faces away from me and I can hear her hiss as clicks her neck to the right and she tenses before her other hand goes to touch the bandage, sit up next to her and I grab her hand

"Don't touch it, "I say and I stretch up before grabbing the mortar and pestle and I drag the pack over and I fish through the bag until I find a garlic clove and a strip of cloth, I look back up to her and her eyes are all misty and she is swaying softly as the sunlight hits her back. I sit back up and I begin to grind the garlic up into a powder and she stares out of the window and go over to the remains of the fire and I get it going again to reheat the leftovers of last night's broth

"What are you going to do if I don't make it Aela?" My heart stops as I look back up at her, and she looks so tired and her skin glows even whiter in the sun. God, I cannot even imagine my life without hers now, she changed it the minute I met her and now, I know, I know I would do anything to make sure she is okay and I would be at her side until she doesn't want me anymore.

"I won't even think that far Karliah" I say as I manage to keep my voice even as I stirs the broth as it begins to heat up and I just keep looking at the broth, because I know if I look up at her now that I won't be able to stop myself from crying or taking her as she is in her condition, I pick up the mortar and I spit into the powder and I make the paste to the right consistency

"But what if I don't? Then what will happen to you? What about us? Is there even an Us?!" she says and drop what I am holding and I stand up and swiftly make my way over to her and I grasp her hands,

"Just stop Karliah," I say raising my voice and I pause taking in a deep breath and I close my eyes before looking her in the eyes, I have to tell her now or, at the rate things are going round here, I will never tell her "I don't want to think that far because I refuse to lose you, to this poisoning, to anything. I want to be able to protect you from everything," I say and I drop her good hand and I rest my hand on her cheek and she takes in a deep breath and she relaxes into my hand as I slowly brush her cheek with my thumb, by the gods, I can feel it bursting out of me, I have to say it, I just have to and my gut tightens with nerves. I am going to tell her " I want to do all those things for you because I love you Karliah, unlike anyone else before" I breathe out and her eyes lock onto mine and I feel like I could drown in their depths and they begin to lighten and I it feels like my breath is stuck in my throat as I watch the melt back to their normal colour of mercury, I lean my forehead against hers and my eyes dart all over her face and her face begins to crease up in sadness and her eyes shine with something close to guilt, by Sithis what is wrong?! Did I say it too early? Maybe isn't ready for it or-

"Aela, you know I care so much for you, but I am just can't say it yet, I have lost too much and been betrayed so much that it is going to take a while for me to say it back, okay?" Karliah says and a little part of me is disappointed but I from what she has told me about her past I understand and I can wait, because I know she loves me and she will have so many other opportunities to say it to me in the future, I smile and I nod slightly and she brings her lips to mine and I let out a gasp as it makes all of my nerve endings stand on end and her hand goes into my hair and she pulls my lips harder on hers and I moan as my hands rest on her waist, and I deepen the kiss as lust begins to drip into my core and I pull her tighter against me and I fist one of my hands into her hair and I massage her scalp and she lets out a massive moan and more and more lust begins to drip into my core, by the Gods, I want her so bad. We have to get moving, I have to get her to Danica, I open my eyes and I manage to break away from her lips

"We really need to eat and get going Karliah" I manage to say but my breath hitches as she plants kisses down my neck and each one is like a lightning bolt through me, fucking hell, I bite my lip as I hold in a moan and I can feel my wolf rising inside of me

_Claim her; she is yours so claim her_

I take a breath and I move away from her and I sit down and I stir the broth and she sits next to me and I manage to ignore the throbbing between my legs and I unwrap the bloodied bandage from her arm and the wound looks even worse today, the slivery veins are on the underside of her jaw and are just showing on her face, whilst it has moved down to her elbow and getting closer to her heart, I have to get her to Danica soon as possible, my gut twists before dropping deep into a realm of Oblivion, there is so little time now, I manage to clean the wound with a bit of wetted rag and she hisses and tenses up as I clean the wound and try not to smell the poison running through her veins

"I am sorry Karliah" I say and she shakes her head and her now dark grey orbs laced with pain look at me and she smiles

"You don't have to call me by my full name you know; you don't always have to be so… formal" I frown and a small smile works its way to my face, she is right, saying Karliah is a bit of a mouthful sometimes, but what else do I call her?

"Okay, then Karliah, what should I call you?" I say I scoop up the paste it into the gash and she tenses up and lets out a sigh of relief and I begin to re-bandage the wound and I hear her humming some four bar tune under her breath

"I don't know, people generally give nicknames to others so I guess you get to decide that" she says and she sways slightly and I lean back and wash my hands from some water in my water skin and I serve up the broth and I can barely manage to eat it as my thoughts are resting on the journey ahead, it is going to be so hard and I have no idea if we are going to make it back in time, there are so many uncertainties and I cannot lose her.

"Hey" Karliah says and my eyes snap up to hers and I smile softly and I eat another spoonful of broth

"I am not dead yet you know" she says and I eat another spoonful before throwing the rest on the fire, I know she isn't dead yet, and that's how I want to keep it. I begin to repack everything and I suit up and I pull out my green war paint tin and apply it without a mirror and I run my hand through my hair before putting the pack on, I turn to Karliah, as she limps slightly, it has gotten worse, which means it is targeting her limbs, my heart begins to fall and I tie the rope onto my belt and I walk over to her and she seems to be struggling with tying her cured leather laced fur armour and I cover her hands with mine as I tie it quickly before turning her round and I tie the other end of the rope onto her belt

"Thank you" she says quietly and I nod and my eyes dart down to her lips, god I want to kiss her again, I am going to , I loop my thumbs in her belt loops and I pull her close to me and I press my lips to hers and I relish in the contact before I pull away slowly and she smiles and I look into her eyes

"I will not let you go, Karliah" I say and I walk out of the watch tower and we begin to trek again, each step getting us closer to Danica.

_2 hours later…_

We are so close now, but I can feel her weakening, I keep turning around to look at her, to make sure she is still going and still living, we have had to stop once and I refuse to stop now, but I was starting to get worried and my wolf was prowling, she could feel Karliah's weakness building as the rope got more and more taunt, and then just as we passed Honningbrew Meadery it gave a sharp tug and I span around and Karliah was lying on the floor, and she wasn't moving. My heart seizes and I run over to her but I cannot seem to go fast enough as everything seems to be slowed down now, shit; she cannot die on me, not when we are so close. I finally reach her and the sliver veins have made it to her face and the curl around her cheek and she is white and her eyes are pitch black, shit, I will not lose her.

"Stay with me Lia!" I yell as I drop the pack and I scoop her up into my arms and I she cries out as I jostle her arm but I have to get her there I have to, if I don't then she is going to die. I will not lose her to this, I run as fast as my legs will take me and I can feel my wolf snarling underneath, no matter how fast I run I cannot seem to move fast enough,

"Please don't leave me" I say and my voice trembles as tears begin to form in my eyes and I cannot control the emotions rocking through my body and my vision blurs and I can feel my leg bones and muscles reforming, I cry out but I don't stop running, I cannot afford to stop and I will not, a bead of sweat trickles down my face but I cannot stop. My gut twists so tight I think I might be sick and I can feel Karliah moaning in my arms,

"It hurts Aela, so fucking much" she moans out and I tighten my grip on her as we get closer to the stables, I take in deep breaths but it isn't enough because it feels like it is being sucked out slowly and I have to get her to the temple now! I feel her hand resting around the back of my neck and I look down at her and she is smiling slightly

"Just hang in there" I say as I go through the outposts and I can feel her hand rubbing on my neck and I look down at her and her pupils are dilated and they lock onto mine and I slow down slightly and suddenly I feel her lips on mine, and it is full of desperation, want and need, and I return all of her feelings into that simple kiss she falls back into my arms and her eyes begin to dull and she gives me a small smile and her hand on my neck tickles the loose hairs there

"I love you Aela" she says and her eyes roll back and I just stare at her and my wolf rises to the surface as sadness rakes through me

"NO!" I scream and I run even faster, this isn't happening, I am not losing her, not now, not after everything we went through to get here. I rush through the gates and people move out of my way as I finally reach the doors to the Chapel, tears blur my vision

"DANICA!" I scream and she comes flying out and she looks at me with wide eyes before looking down and she opens the door wider for me and I run into the chapel and I go to the back room reserved for us Companions and I lay her on the tablet and she beings to fit, I hold her face as more and more tears run down my face, she cannot leave me, by Hircine! She cannot leave me, not now. Our life together hasn't even started

"Please don't leave me, not like this!" I manage to choke out as sob rack through me I see Danica muttering over the tablet and it begins to glow and Karliah's fitting gets worse and I release her face and I straddle her to hold her to the tablet and Danica begins to create cuts on her body and I see the sliver beginning to drop out from her body, just little amounts and then I look back up to Karliah's face and blood is coming out of her mouth and then she just stops fitting and I cannot feel her chest rising with breath. I turn and look at Danica

"What is happening?! Save her, you have to save her!?" I scream at her and she begins to chant again and I cup her face which is growing colder y the minute, if only there was something I could do to help, if I only knew magic, I could have saved her, but I cannot do anything! I let loose a scream and then I let the sobs rack my body as I cannot tear my gaze away from her face, her beautiful face

"I love you Karliah, please don't leave me, I love you"

**A/N: Cliffhanger or what?! Please review this to find out what is going to happen next! So thank you all very much but the more reviews the faster I will write the next chapter! - Bexaday**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A Soul's Breath**

**A/N: So guys, I said I wouldn't leave you waiting in suspense and I guess I forgot so you could say I lied but special mention to JummaKips for inspiring me to write and thank you to you all who have followed, favourited and reviewed this story. It means a lot.**

Aela's POV

This cannot be happening. It just can't be.

I lean back as I look at her lifeless form beneath me. Her face so haggard and pale and she looks so peaceful and she is no more pain. I feel so numb and I cannot tear my eyes away from her face, the perfect stillness of her is haunting yet calming. I lean forward and I cup her face in my hands and I try to ignore the gradual cooling of her skin on my hands as I slowly turn her face and then my eyes glance over the sliver intricate web which has wormed its way up her cheek, my mouth is dry and I just look into her dark eyes.

I couldn't save her, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop this from happening, I struggle to swallow and my eyes become blurry but I still cannot look away from her. Them I feel a hand on my shoulder,

"Aela, I cannot reach her, I am sorry" Danica says softly and I shake her hand off me, no she cannot be gone! She promised she wouldn't leave me, I know she wouldn't do this to me! My wolf is screaming inside, and I can feel her bristling against the surface, she wants to reach her because she knows she isn't gone, she won't allow it.

"No! She cannot be gone!" I shout and I start to lose my grip on my wolf and she is trying to break through me, I can feel the fur starting to grow through my skin and I can feel it building inside of me, I lean back and I let out a scream turned roar and I look back down at her

_We WILL not lose her, we will not allow it!_

She snarls inside of me and I lean over until my head is level with hers as tears pierce my gaze and I can feel my canines growing and my vision begins to go blue black, and I can hear footsteps pounding towards me, but I will not look at them, she is the only thing that matters to me, and I will not let her go, because if I do then I would have failed her, us, everything. If only I had been quicker and stopped that damn Stormcloak! I shouldn't have been so selfish and gone for that run, I was too weak and I shouldn't have let my wolf control me like that! I could have waited or something! Maybe then she would still be alive! I let loose another howl and it turns into a sob as hot tears run down my cheeks. There has to be something I could do, anything just to see her alive one more time, I would do anything.

"Aela, her spirit lingers, there is something you could do to save her" my head snaps up only to meet Kodlak's gaze, my gut coils as his words spin around in my head,

"Hurry and tell me Kodlak! I cannot lose her! Not now" I say but even to me my voice sounds broken and he rests his hand on my shoulder

"You need to know that it might not work, her wolf spirit is so strong and it could overpower her, she could kill you and herself if you try this Aela" Does he not understand? I would do anything to bring her back, I do not care about the risks. I just need her to be beside me.

"I don't care Kodlak, I need her and I would do anything to make sure she lives. The risks do not matter anymore, not when she is at stake" I say as desperation colours my voice and his grip tightens on my shoulder.

"You must summon everything inside of you, every bit of love, every memory or you and her, everything you know of her and give her a part of yourself that you have never given before. Give her a reason to come back to you Aela" he says in a serious tone and I frown, as agitation builds inside of me. How can I give when I have nothing else to give?! I cannot be dealing with his riddles at this point in time, I search his face for answer but I end up staring deep into his deep blue hues. I nodded and he turns away from me and looks down at her and he reaches out a hand and places it on her cheek and I can see tears in his eyes

"I promised her father that if she ever got here I would protect her, she always had such fire in her heart and a burning soul of a Companion" I frown, Kodlak knew her father? But I guess that now isn't the time for questions all that matters is that I can save her or not, and I will do my best to make sure she wakes up. I look back to Danica who is standing in the doorway of the room along with Skjor, Farkas and Vilkas, but I am not really seeing them.

"Another thing Aela, she needs to have the least amount of sliver in her blood as possible, it will make it easier to bring her back, it is a repellent for the wolf spirit so the less amount in her body the better" I don't look at Kodlak as I look at Danica until we make eye contact and she takes a cautious step towards the tablet.

"How much sliver has drained from her system now?" I say to Danica and she comes rushing and she grasps Karliah's wrist and I let out a snarl as she continues to touch her, I don't want her to touch her but I know there is no other way, she then moves to her neck and removes my makeshift bandage and her eyes widen slightly and she gets some teasers and pulls out bits of sliver and it seems she is taking too long, what is taking her so long?! All she needs to say is yes go ahead or no it is too dangerous! I need to do this now! I sigh in impatience and Danica's eyes meet mine

"It is nearly all gone" I nod and I Kodlak moves away from the tablet and I reposition myself so that my legs are just above her hips and I lean forward and I cup her clammy face in my hands and my eyes rake across her face, I have to believe I can do this, but what if I don't do it right? What if I fuck up? My heart beats fast and I look up at Kodlak and he nods and I turn back to look at Karliah's lifeless form.

"Let us leave, this is something we should not witness, it is private ceremony so give our Shield Sister some time and space," Kodlak says and everyone files out and he looks back at me as he places his hand on the door "I believe you can do this Aela, your love is so strong, just make sure you make it count" I nod slightly and he leaves and closes the door behind him and my stomach begins to tighten as I look back down at her face and my wolf begins to snarl and I place a kiss on her forehead and a tears rolls down my face and I breathe in her scent of ash and cinnamon and let it fill me

"I love you so much Karliah, I will not let you go, not yet"

I say, my voice shaking slightly and I lean back and I think of what Kodlak told me. I need to put all of me into whatever I am supposed to do. My wolf is forcing my gaze onto her lips and my fingers gently pull her lips apart slightly and I can feel something stirring inside of me, igniting our bond, our connection and I just take another deep breath in and I let it fill me as I think of everything about her. I close my eyes as I remember her scent, her smile her eyes and how the glow when her wolf is close to the surface, the way she kept fighting until the end. The stirring begins to build and I can feel it filling me up. I think of the first time I saw her when she ran into Jorrvaskr and I just knew that she was the home for my heart, and when I first felt her presence in Whiterun and I wanted to run to meet her, when she got attacked by the dragon and I felt the crushing urge to protect her, when she first took down her hood and finally showed me how beautiful she was and how she showed me not all magic is evil, she showed me something's about my wolf I never knew was even possible until I met her.

She showed me how to love, and how much joy there was in life, her laugh which made my heart melt, the softness of her skin under my fingertips, the feeling of her silky black hair running through my fingers as her lips pressed eagerly against mine. The way our bodies fit well together and that there is more to her than anyone else I have ever met. She is so fragile and sensitive but so strong and she is the delicious combination of the two. The stirring is rising through me and I can feel it in my throat and my wolf is making me aware of everything around me and I can feel her presence in this room and it is hovering so close by, I force away the want to reach out as I keep remembering. The way she caught my arm and she told me she wanted me to stay with her, the way her hand trailed to my hand and the sensation of burning it left behind, the way she understands the need to be free. The way she trusted me with some of her deepest fears. When she told me she loved me before it was too late, the way she fought to stay with me, the way I did everything in my power not to lose her, the times I have cried over her, the amount of times I have begged for her to come back.

The only way I love her with all of my heart and I would do anything to get her back. The feeling is in my mouth now and my wolf tells me to kiss her and I do, her cold lips pressing against mine and more tears run down my face and I pull away slightly and I can feel the feeling leaving me now and I press my lips against her harder and I crease up my brow as her mouth becomes slightly warmer. I force of the future that us two have together, the undying love I feel for her, and the need to protect her and most of all. The need to make sure she is never alone again and never feels that heartache, pain and suffering she has endured throughout her life. I force it all out of me; I pour every bit of my resolve, anger of her being taken away from me, the pain of losing her, the love for her, and the desperation to save her. I give her all of my heart, and all of me. Then the feeling is gone and I pull away slightly and I look into her face.

She has to wake up, please, don't leave me like this, I stare into her face, waiting for something to happen but nothing does and she just lies there as she did before I even bothered trying, the last of control I had snaps completely and sobs rack through me tears fall from my eyes so steadily and my heart is gone, ripped from my chest as I sit up and my hands turn to fists as I grab her armour and I shake her slightly

"Don't you dare leave me, by the Eight! Don't you fucking dare!" I scream through my tears and clutch to her, she has to wake up! She is my only grip on reality as my head goes reeling and I cover my eyes with my hand and my fingertips dig deep into my scalp. I should have gotten her here faster; she shouldn't have to die because I was too weak to even stop her death. I close my eyes as the tears continue to pour down my cheeks.

Then I hear a gasp and the body underneath me jerks and I pull my hands away from my face only to be met by her sliver orbs and my heart soars.

Karliah's POV

_(Spirit Realm)_

_I heard her, my spirit wept as I watched her try and save me and I felt everything she was feeling and anything she had ever felt towards me and my spirit was trying to slip away, away from Aela and into darkness but I forced her to stay in the room as she poured herself into me in a kiss, with her essence glowing sliver as it poured into my body and I could feel my spirit sliding back to my body and I just as I was going to go back into my body a clawed hand on my forearm and I looked up and my wolf was towering over me,_

"_We finally meet on a realm where I am more in control than you are Karliah" I frowned, how does this even make any sense? My wolf is me, but then again we are in the spirit realm and Kodlak did say something about control. I yank my arm out of her grip and she snarls and I run towards my body and she tackles me to the ground and turns me over so I am looking into her malicious yellow eyes_

"_I want to be in control for a change, it has been 24 years and you have controlled me for so long, I will rule over you" she snarls and I bring my fist up to her head and smash my fist into it repeatedly, I will not lose, I have to reach Aela. She is the only thing that matters right now and I have to get to her before I lose her completely,_

"_It is my body and you are not the wolf inside of me, because she wouldn't do this to me" I say as she jerks off me and she circles me and her yellow eyes bear into mine and I can feel my wolf under the surface, the good half anyway, she wants to go back into my body too_

"_Oh I am your wolf, I am you Karliah, just the bit you hide away from and we want control, and we will get control" she snarls and lunges at me and I roll over to the side, how do I kill this thing? There are no weapons. Then I hear crying, I look over at my body and Aela is sobbing and my anger grows. I will not let this monster run loose in my body. I sprint over to my body and just as I reach my body my wolf scratches down my back and I gasp as my body flexes and my hand goes to my back as I turn around and I manage to duck out of the way of the claws going for my head and I summon my magic and I thrust my fist out and I can feel the fire burning under my skin and I my fist burns her shoulder and she reels back howling before lunging at me and I take a deep breath and I kneel on the ground and I put all the magic possible into my fist and I aim for the heart as she lunges my fist goes through her chest and clasps around her heart and I look into her yellow eyes as they go wide and I clench my hand and she gasps and the wolf begins to change back into a human which is somehow me. But it isn't me, it is more… evil, and her eyes are yellow and her face is a bitter twist of emotions. As she drops to her knees, I manage to refocus but my hand never unclenched and I look into her eyes because she isn't me_

"_This is my body, not yours" I snarl as I make a fist around the heart and I rip it out and her eyes roll back and her body slumps back and she hits the ground with a thud, I drop the heart and I turn back and face Aela sobbing still over my body, her hands covering her eyes as tears land into my body's lap and I cannot wait until I am back with her, I smile as I let my body draw me in and I prepare to awaken._

(In the real world)

I gasp and I sit up as all the aches and pains come rushing back and I stare into Aela red rimmed green eyes and my heart swells and I lift my arms and place my hands on her neck and I bring her in for a kiss and I mash mine into hers as my kiss are full of need and desperation, and our lips me over and over again and her hands tangle in my hair, each of her touches are like an electric shock and I cannot get enough of it, I pull away and I hug her to me, ignoring every pain and wound, I just need her close to me right now.

"You heard me, you came back" she sobs and she cries into my chest and tears fall down my cheeks and her grip tightens on me and I breathe in her scent and I finally relax

"I promised you wouldn't lose me, I am always coming back to you" I say and I hold her tighter because I don't think I want to ever let go.

**A/N: *wipes brow* God that was intense and hard to write, so thanks for reading please let me know what you thought of it! - Bexaday**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Calling By Nature**

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long, my life has been exams, exams and more exams! And now I have study leave I am going to try and write when I can and considering I am ill, I thought this would be a good time! Oh and thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites it means a lot. **

**I am also looking for a Beta reader, I have received so many PM's about spelling or punctuation so I thought I would look for a Beta, if you want to be the Beta for this story just message me and I will get back to you as soon as possible – Bexaday**

Aela's POV

Karliah is really alive.

I can feel her warmth radiate as I cling to her frame and my throat closes up. I almost lost her, and I am not letting go any time soon. I smile as the tears roll down my cheeks and I cannot stop the stop the sob rising within me as my wolf howls in our reunion. I nuzzle my head into her chest and I breathe in her scent and I have never felt so at home or so in love. She sighs and she tightens her hold around me.

"Aela" she whimpers under her breath and I pull back to look at her and I pull my fingers over her cheek and I stare into her eyes and my breath hitches in my throat, she has never looked so beautiful to me. Her face is slightly flushed and I run my hand to her neck and I can feel her pulse beating frantically against my hand, and it is real, and she is right here with me. My heart begins to soar and my hand slides back up as I trace my hand over her skin, remembering there was once sliver running under this skin, I shiver as her hand brings me out of thoughts as it caresses the back of my head and her sliver eyes burn into mine and she pulls me closer to her and I breathe in her smell and I smile and my eyes track her features over and over again, committing them to memory.

"Lia" I breathe out and her eyes smoulder and she bring her lips to mine and her taste explodes on my lips, I press my lips harder against hers as her mouth meets mine over and over again causing bolts of pleasure to my groin, I moan against her mouth as her tongue swipes over my lower lip asking for entrance, I smile against her lips as our tears combine and I can taste the salty tang mixed with juniper berry as I grant her access. My nails dig in to her scalp slightly as I cannot stop myself, by the Gods, I don't want to stop, I cannot go through that again, my heart wouldn't be able to bear it. I moan as she nibbles my lower lip, fucking hell, I barely manage to stop my hips from rolling as I pull away for air and she traces kisses down my neck slowly, sucking on my pulse before soothing it with a flick of her tongue, I moan as my hands curl tighter in her hair and I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of her tongue gliding across my neck sending an overload of heat between my legs as my breathing hitches with every kiss,

"I have been so scared my entire life Aela and you saved me" she whispers against my neck and I can feel her tears dripping onto my skin,

"I cannot live without you Lia, I couldn't lose you, not without trying to save you first" I manage to say and she smiles against my skin and then she bites my neck lightly and I cannot stop my hips from rolling, fucking hell, my wolf growls and I drag her head back up to mine and she moans as I crash out lips back together, her hand begins to travel from my hip upwards and it blazes a trail as she rakes her nails up my skin and my eyes roll in my head, by Sithis! What is this woman doing to me?! I am hungering for her, everything she is doing is bringing my body together and tearing it apart, and I don't want her to stop. Then I hear someone clear there throat and I somehow manage to break the kiss and turn to the doorway to see Danica stood there smiling

"Aela, I must treat her wounds I will send someone when she is allowed to leave the shrine" I nod at Danica and I slowly turn back to Karliah and I am still in her arms, I can feel a blush growing and I cough before climbing off her body and she smiles at me and I can feel my blush growing, please, by Hircine don't let this be too embarrassing. Karliah slides down on the bed so she is lying flat and I brush some stray hairs away from her eyes and I rest my hand against her cheek and I stare into her eyes and my heart begins to swell,

"I am glad you came back" I whisper and her face grows serious and her hand seeks out my other one that is resting by my side and interlinks our fingers causing me to smile at that gesture.

"I wouldn't have been able to, not without you" she says softly and I wipe away the tear trails on her face with my hand,

"You are stronger than you know it Karliah" I say and her face grows soft and her eyes radiate warmth,

"I came back for you, so thank you" I press a kiss into her forehead and I squeeze her hand, I never thought it was going to be so hard to leave her even though I know she is going to okay.

"I come and find you as soon as you're allowed to leave, or come and find me in Jorrvaskr" she nods

"Now go. I am sure you have something to be doing" I slowly let go of her hand,

"Nothing could be as important as you" I say and she laughs before wincing slightly and Danica bustles in and begins to treat her. My wolf growls in protection but I push her down. Danica needs to do this, not me.

"Goodbye Aela" Karliah chimes out and I smirk and I slowly begin to slink away,

"Goodbye Lia" I say and I am met by Kodlak as I exit the room and somehow, I feel so much lighter and better knowing I saved her and that she is coming back, I look at Kodlak's his electric blue eye meets mine

"How is she? Did it work?" he asks worriedly and I frown, how does he know her? And why does he care so much? It is all really strange and I am not sure if I should even trust Kodlak with that information. Wait, what the hell has gotten into me?!

_You're becoming over protective, it is a defensive mechanism_

"It did work, and I have you to thank Kodlak, so thank you so very much" I say in sincere tone and Kodlak smiles before his face becomes solemn

"I know what it is like to lose someone and having to let them go, I couldn't bear to see you go through the same thing" Kodlak says and I grasp his forearm in my hand and I hold it tight and I stare right into his eyes

"Kodlak, you have done a great thing for me, greater than I probably know and I am in your debt" I say and he shakes his head and I release his arm and he motions for us to begin walking, which means he has something to say, I stifle a yawn as we begin to walk, I hadn't realised I was so tired but Kodlak wants to talk and who am I to deny the Harbinger?

"I saw the emotion you displayed, I have never seen someone so heartbroken which just shows how much you truly care for her" Kodlak says as we begin a slow walk back towards Jorrvaskr as I take in Kodlak's words. I do care for her, a great deal. And she means more than anything to me. She has shown me nothing but kindness and she has given me a home for my heart. Whether she knows it or not yet, I smile at that thought.

"I do care for her…more than I have for a while" I say to Kodlak and as soon as those words left my mouth his hand clamped down on my forearm and my eyes went wide as my wolf growled and I looked into his eyes and I see… wariness I think, I frown slightly

"More than you cared for Skjor?" I pull my hand from his grip completely; he knows that what happened between me and Skjor was a mistake, a one-time thing.

"What happened between me and Skjor was an accident, and if I had the choice, knowing what I know now…" I drift off and Kodlak places his hand on my shoulder as we come to a stop outside of Jorrvaskr.

"I understand, be careful Shield-Sister, the battle is not yet won" I nod at his double meaning as I push the heavy door into the mead hall open and all the Companions turn to face me, this means Kodlak must have mentioned something to them, I say nothing as the tiredness begins to settle in my limbs and I grab a tankard of mead and take a swig as I listen to the casual talk of the mead hall and I stumble down the stairs to the living quarters and as I open the door Skjor comes staggering into me, crushing me under him as he steadies himself against the wall, god, I do not want to deal with a drunk Skjor, his dull blue eye meets mine and he leans back slightly

"Ah! Here is the Hero of the hour!" I duck out from under his arms as I roll my eyes, by the gods, I should have known he was going to bring this up

"Quiet Skjor, nobody wants to hear it" I spit out at him but he just grin foolishly and he grabs the tankard of mead from my hand and takes a massive gulp of it and I make a sound in disgust, what an ogre, I cannot believe I once slept with this man, he laughs and looks at me and I can feel my gut tightening

"Oh I think everyone wants to hear how the great and beautiful Aela saved her new found lover from the death of a sliver spirited wound" he yells out sarcastically. By Talos, is it so hard to just get some rest here?!

"Skjor, shut up!" I shush him and I go towards him when he throws his arms out as he staggers up the stairs before stopping and turning back to me with a forlorn expression, I should have predicted this was going to happen

"What?! Is this new _lover _of yours going to be discarded as quickly as I was? Will this person be another mistake for you? How do you even know this person is the right person for you?! Hmm? " His face is growing red with anger and I can feel his wolf simmering just below the surface and mine begin to rise and fuel the anger inside of me, why can he just not let it go?!

"Karliah is the one! I know she is!" I yell back at him and he comes flying down the stairs towards me and he is in my face and I can smell the alcohol lingering on his breath and I scrunch my nose up in disgust

"I could have been the one for you! You never gave us a chance! You never let us-"

_Kill, hurt, injure, destroy, and teach him that he cannot say that! Rip out his throat! Show him the power your love for Karliah has given you!_

I grab him by the neck and force him into the wall, his eyes go wide as a growl leaves my throat and I can feel my nails and teeth growing sharper and longer and my muscles ripple slightly as I tighten my hold, fury storms through me and I can feel the power flexing in my hand and I meet his eyes as my wolf rises to the surface

"There was never an "us" and there never will be, I never loved you and you have deluded yourself into thinking that I could ever love a man or woman who does this. Stay out of mine and Karliah's way or I will rip out that pathetic excuse for a set of fangs, you hear me Skjor?" I snarl into his face and his face blanches in colour and he shakes his head, I can feel my wolf rising and I force her down, she wants me to finish him, eliminate the threat, but he is like a brother to me and he deserves a second chance, anger pulses wildly around my system and I force my hand to release him and he begin to cough as his hand rises to his neck, I look down at him in pity. He doesn't know what love is. But I will not let him ruin mine. I push past him and into the living quarters, my limbs drag on behind me as the adrenaline from the encounter with Skjor has drained me and I somehow manage to push open my door and I collapse on my bed as sleep begins to take over, I smile as I think of Karliah, she is safe, and all because I saved her.

**A/N: So there we have it! Don't worry, we will see some eventual Dragonborn action but not after a plot twist which you are all going to hate me for! Thanks for reviewing and waiting for so long for this chapter, it means a lot. -Bexaday**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Two Sides Of The Coin: Heads**

**A/N: So I thought I would update again, since I have left you in suspense on the plot twist, I thought it was only fair to give you this although this is going to be a long chapter. I am also still looking for a Beta reader, so just send me a message and…yeah.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series

Karliah's POV

Oh, by the Gods. I let out a groan as I roll over and I let out a cough, did yesterday really happen? I stretch out slightly and I feel a burn in my shoulder as I pull the stiches, I let out another groan and I slowly open my eyes to the dim lit room and let it all flood back to me. Aela saved me; she never once gave up on me, not even when I knew I was going to die. I shudder as I think of the darker me, locked up inside of me, what the hell did it mean? I wince as the feeling in my shoulder gradually returns and pain travels from the wound, I raise my hand to touch it when a well-worn hand grabs it and my wolf whimpers at it. My eyes flash up and meet a pair of soft green ones.

"Don't touch it, not yet" The woman says and I feel a cold sweat build on my forehead, I hate it when people touch me and my muscles begin to tense up, no matter how tired I feel and that my arm feels like lead I try and pull away from her touch as my wolf begins a weak snarl.

"Who are you?" I say and it comes out in a quiet voice and her eyes fill with comfort and I can feel my wolf hesitance to trust her

"I am Danica, and you are in the Shrine of Kynareth, I am going to help you" Danica says softly and her Nordic drawl pulls on the words and I relax slightly as she turns her hold into cupping my arm as she guides it back down slowly as my muscles scream in protest. I flare my nostrils as I try to ignore the pain. I need to see Aela, I want to see her. My wolf strains against me slightly but I push her down and she submits. I frown. That is the first time that has ever happened, what the hell is happening to me?! Danica's hand rests on my forehead but not before me flinching,

"I am not going to hurt you" she whispers softly in an attempt to soothe me but it does nothing, the only person I want to see is Aela, need claws at my stomach as she redresses my wounds. Aela is all that matters to me right at this moment, by Sithis I can barely remember much before I went back to sleep. I try to keep my muscles tense and rigid but they scream out in agony and I grit my teeth as I feel the water trickling into my wound, giving it a painful release. I close my eyes and hiss as her fingers begin to probe the wound. Why does she have to touch it?! Can she not just look at it?! I open my mouth to snap at her as the pain begins to get too much when her hands are replaced by a cooling sensation on my shoulder and I release a breath that I hadn't even realised I was holding.

"That should help soothe the pain and help you to heal, here drink this, it will make you sleep" I look at the glass she is holding and look at the dark contents. She wouldn't poison me she is a priestess of Kynareth; Aela trusts her to heal me then I should trust her. I swallow down my uncertainty and drink the liquid. I wrinkle my nose as the taste is bitter and stings my mouth as I swallow it. I cough and hand her back the glass and she rubs my back and attempts to soothe me

"Just relax now" Danica says and I lean back on the table as everything begins to fly out of focus and I smile, why was I even worrying anyway? I am safe and Aela is around. My eyes flutter shut as I think of Aela one last time as darkness consumes me.

Aela's POV

I sigh as I open my eyes. Yesterday was so intense, I almost lost her and yet I managed to save her, us. I roll back onto my front and stare up at the ceiling. My eyes feel sore from all the crying of yesterday but I have her back now. I smile as I roll back over and I take in a deep breath and I frown slightly as I can smell Karliah, but she isn't here so where is that smell coming from? I shove my hand under my pillow and I pull out the blood stained rag. I smile as I think of the time when this was all I had of her, and now I have her. My wolf rubs against the surface in agreement and I pull the rag to me and I take in a deep breath form the rag and the smile on my face grows as her ash and fruity scent fills my nose. I sit up in my bed and I brush the furs away from me and I throw my legs over the side of the bed and my skin begins to itch slightly as my wolf grows impatient. It has been a while since I let her run and I need to let her go. I sigh as begin to put on my ancient Nordic armour and I think back to last night.

Skjor.

Shit, the smile and good mood that I had this morning has now evaporated as I think of the way he implied that Karliah was nothing to me, I clench my jaw as my gut twists. What the hell does Skjor think he is doing? She isn't just a simple fling for me! And how could he just imply she was a simple lay?! I let out a low growl as I brush through my hair roughly before applying my war paint. My wolf snarls and begins to writhe as the anger begins to seep through to my bones. I grind my teeth together and clench my hands into fists as place my sword, quiver and bow on my back and side before slamming the door open, startling the whelps in their quarters as I hear a few thumps as they fall from their beds. Their stupidity does nothing to ease my anger and I can feel my wolf trying to burst through the seams which as so loosely held together.

"Aela you have to calm yourself, don't let your anger get the better of you" Kodlak says and my eyes dart into a room which he can always be found reading. But what would he know about it? He knows nothing of my situation!

_He knows nothing! Karliah has been threatened! You must protect her!_

"Kodlak, Skjor," I spat out his name as I begin to shake with anger as it makes my blood boil hot in my veins "threatened her, I cannot sit idly by and do nothing!" I shout and he stands and makes his way over to me and he rest on of his hands on my shoulders as if he is trying to stop me from shaking

"This is your bond with Karliah telling you this, tame your instincts do not let them rule over you" Kodlak says calmly and it takes all of my willpower not to snap at him and to stop myself from trying to rip his hands off. My wolf rears up and is pushing every bit of emotion around the need to protect Karliah, and no matter how hard I try I cannot stop it. I can feel the Change beginning to happen in my veins and I can feel myself shaking even more as my skin twitches as it readies to split open. My vision begins to fade into the black-blue vision of my wolf and I somehow I manage to look up into Kodlak's eyes,

"How would you know what it feels like? I cannot control it Kodlak and I don't want to" I say to him in a tense tone and I run past him as I try to slow down my Change as I begin to feel the burning in my legs as I run towards the Underforge and my hands frantically scramble for the seal to open it my fingers glide over it and it opens, the burn in my legs gives way to cracking and with a cry I fall into the Underforge as a brief pain fills me before it reshapes and heals back stronger I can feel the anger burning me from the inside out as I fall to my knees and it takes everything not to turn around and rip off Skjor's head

_Get rid of the threat, get rid of Skjor now. It would be so easy just to find him and rip him to pieces, to make him suffer-_

"No" I manage to whimper out as I force myself to stand and I stumble through the Underforge of half formed legs, they cannot support me yet. I lick my teeth and I can feel them becoming loose as the get ready to drop out. I have to get out of here and as far away as possible as quickly as possible, but I know I am not going to make it far, not with the rate of my Change. I let out a moan as my arms begin to fill with the heat the burns into an inferno. By the Gods, this is like no other Change I have ever been through; my wolf reared her head as I could feel her pressing against the surface. I smiled at her eagerness but I am not ready yet, I stumbled out of the other side of the Underforge and I couldn't hold her back and she spilt out from my skin and I let out a cry of pain before it was replaced by relaxing sensation.

I let out a sigh before opening my eyes and frowning slightly as after stumbling through the Underforge and my eyes take a moment to adjust, I stretch out as my muscles are cramped after spending so long inside my actual body and my legs ache with the need to hunt. I need to kill.

Skjor should count the Divines for saving his ass because I will not hesitate to finish him if he threatens her.

**A few hours later inside of Whiterun…**

Aela's POV

I feel so much more relaxed and it has helped to lessen the anger inside of me. I sigh and I turn to look of Whiterun as the sun begins to set. Kodlak was wrong; I needed to let her go. My wolf rubs pleasantly under my skin and I breathe in deep. I miss Karliah so much, I know she is only inside of the Temple but I don't want to disturb her and I cannot do anything to help. I run my hand through my hair as I sit down on the bench outside of Jorrvaskr as I look at the temple and my fingers twitch and my heart twists. I am not even allowed to visit her, she said she will find me when she is better, but I want to see her now! My wolf whines as she tries to propel me towards her but I stay rooted to the spot. I can't, not yet.

Something knocks into the table and I look up and I see the only man I did not want to see and I hold in the anger which triggers at the mere sight of him. It is like he just knows where I am going to be. I look back down and I don't want look at him because I am not sure I will be able to control the rage inside of me and my wolf begins to growl and I cannot stop the low growl emitting from me.

"Sorry Shield- Sister, I did not see you there" don't say anything Aela, don't say anything. I clench my jaw tightly and I slowly flex my hands as my wolf begins to snarl and my muscles begin to coil up, he puts his hand on my shoulder and I shake him off, I don't want him to touch me, to dirty me even more than he already has, I stand up which knocks him off balance.

"Don't touch me Skjor" I spit out his name and I see him raise his eyebrows as I power past him and I slam open the door to Jorrvaskr. I need to put as much space between us as possible because I feel like he is suffocating me and it is taking every ounce of willpower not to rip out his throat. I can hear him staggering behind me. By the Gods, he is drunk.

"You haven't always said that Aela" he says before chuckling and I pause in the middle of the mead hall and I clench my hand around my dagger tightly as if trying to get rid of my anger. The whole mead hall has gone quiet,

"You don't get to ever talk to me like that, do you understand me?" I say and my voice is shaking under the fury which rolls through my body, nobody speaks in the hall as if they could feel my anger,

"Why it is true though isn't it? I remember a time when you used to come and want my touch" he says and I turn around and face him and I unsheathe my dagger and my whole body shakes with anger, I look into his eyes and I say through gritted teeth,

"That was a long time ago, and you knew it didn't mean anything, you hear me? Anything" I say to him as I manage to force myself and turn away and walk down the steps to the sleeping quarters and I come to the door and only when do I have my hand resting on the door do I hear Skjor say,

"Really, so what does that make Karliah hmm? Another bed warmer?" My wolf lunges as the fury radiates through me and my hand rakes down the door and my nails are sharpened into points as my wolf rises to the surface and I drag them down the door in order to vent my fury and I spin round to see Skjor at the top of the stairs taking a drink of Ale. I tense my muscles as hard as possible

"Don't you fucking dare talk about her like that, you know nothing of her or our relationship" I say quietly and I can see him pause slightly and I take this as my opportunity to storm through the door and I go straight to my quarters, I reach the door when I hear him,

"What is that I see? The great Huntress running away from her fears again? Or is it the truth she is running from? What is so special about her that makes her better than me?! I would do everything for you! I did do everything for you AND yet that still wasn't enough for you! So why is she so different?! She is Dark elf, scum and dirty-" I cannot stop myself and I launch myself at him and he backs against the wall and I stab my knife into the solid wooden beam beside his ear and my body shakes with anger, and I pull back to look at him and I see fear in his eyes. My voice drops an octave as I let my wolf colour my speech causing it to drip with venom.

"Everything inside of me is telling me to kill you, all you have done is insult Karliah and I will not hesitate to kill you if you get in mine or hers way. You say one more thing and this dagger is going to end up in your heart and I will rip it from your body with my own hands so don't you dare insult her, she means more to me than anything and you." I let out a bitter laugh "You were nothing more than a convenient body to share a bed with, nothing more." I say and he backs against the wall and I can see his eyes are unfocused and his breath reeks of Ale

"I don't believe you, you love me" he says and he cups my cheek and I smack his hand away and dig my nails into his hand and he winces slightly as I feel them pierce his skin and I bring my head close to his ear.

"I never loved you Skjor" I say in his ear and I can feel his heart rate increase and he grabs my wrists and smashes me into the wall as he turns us over, my eyes go wide as the meet his darkening orbs,

"You did, I will prove that you love me" I struggle in his grip but I cannot break it, I turn to look at my dagger but it is still lodge in the wall, my wolf is whining and then he presses his lips against mine, I can taste the gone off ale on his lips as the mash into mine, I try to squirm away from him but I can't, I can feel his sweaty greasy hands cupping my head and I try not to be sick as I cannot move.

"What the fuck Aela?" Skjor breaks off the kiss and I see Karliah's face, my gut drops.

No, no, this isn't happening. I try to say something but I can't I just look at her face and there I so much anger and hurt as her brows scrunches up and her eyes begin to darken and go dull, as if she is turning off all emotions towards me, a cold sweat starts on my brow as my gut twists even harder.

"It isn't what it looks like!" I blurt out and she just runs out of the door. I push Skjor so hard he goes crashing into the other side of the wall, my gut is clenching so tightly I think I might be sick and tears threaten to overspill,

"Are you fucking happy now Skjor?!" I scream at him as I run after Karliah.

Karliah's POV

Danica finally allowed me to leave, my shoulder is a little sore but it will get better over time. I have never been as excited to see someone before as I begin the steps up to Jorrvaskr, I cannot wait to see her, she has been the only thing keeping me going today, knowing that I have her to come back to and knowing I can trust her feels me with such warmth. I smile as I push open the door to Jorrvaskr and everybody is murmuring lowly and I frown slightly and my gut begins to drop but I push it off and I follow my nose, I can smell that Aela has recently been here and I follow her trail until a hand on my arm stops me  
"I wouldn't go down there if I were you" Kodlak warns, I prickle under his touch and my werewolf growls as I shake his hand off, I want to see Aela and nothing is going to stop me,

"I am going to go down there, I want to see Aela" I say and I push past him and he doesn't try and stop me again but I do hear him sigh. I begin to walk down the stairs when I hear raised voices. My frown deepens and the bad feeling increases, Aela is down here so I have to see her. I hear a raised male voice and I push open the door lightly with my newly healed arm and I turn my head and that's when I see it, my gut drops and my mouth becomes dry. Aela is kissing someone else. Anger, hurt and defiance circle through me. How could she do this to me? Was it something I did? Was I not good enough because that wouldn't be the first time. I watch Aela just stand there as he mashes his mouth to hers and I can hear her making some kind of noise and I want to be sick, how could she?

"What the fuck Aela?" I manage to say and it comes out in a strangled voice and I just stare at her as she pushes Skjor away and her eyes meet mine and I can see the fright, sadness and confusion in her eyes, we just stand there locked in our gaze. I cannot have her doing this to me. I trusted her, more than anyone else outside of my family and now she has just trodden all over that, how can I love her? I can't now, knowing she did this, I will never trust her again.

"It isn't what it looks like!" she blurts out and I feel like laughing, how can it not be what it looks like?! Her hair is mussed and her lips are swollen from their kiss, that forbidden, stolen kiss. I feel my stomach rolling at that thought, he isn't hers and I don't want her anymore, I can't because she cheated on me, and the funny thing is, I thought we were on the same page, obviously not. I don't even want to look at her or talk to her; I just need to get out of here. I feel like I am suffocating.

_I knew this was going to happen, we tried to warn you_

My wolf chants and the anger flows through me and I run out of Jorrvaskr, I can't breathe here, not around her. I can hear her calling my name but I don't turn around, I can't allow myself to turn around. My heart begins to bleed and tears fill my eyes and spill over at the lack of outlet for my anger

"Karliah wait! I can explain!" I shut her out and I walk down the steps when I feel her hand on my wrist and she pulls me to her, I rip my hand from her grip and her sharp nails scrape my skin as I rip it from her grasp, just another thing she has done to hurt me. The graze stings making this seems so real, more real than I ever thought this would be.

"What more is there to explain Aela?" I say in a tired voice.

"It wasn't what it looked like! He-"I laugh at her and her icy green eyes fill with tears.

"What so you weren't kissing him, because I thought that was it exactly looked like!" I yell at her and I try to turn back around but she pushes my good shoulder forcing me to spin around.

"Maybe if you let me explain then-"she begins and the first tears falls down her cheek.

"What more can you say? It was an accident? I didn't want to? Because you know how much I trusted you! You knew how much I loved you! And you threw it away just like every other lover I have had, I am surprised I ever thought you were different!" I scream at her and more tears fall down her eyes and she reaches out her hand and I back away from it.

"I am so so sorry Lia" she whimpers and my heart clenches around the new wound she has made, I cannot forgive her. I can't,

"Sorry? You think sorry is going to cut it?! My father told me of this great and powerful love I was going to encounter once I found my mate. You were mine and you stomped on any chance for us. I don't even know why I let it go this far, I should have known you would betray me! Because my heart cannot take any more pain Aela, which means I want nothing to do with you!" I shout at her and she begins to shake and I hear a sob escape her chest as she reaches out to me again,

"It wasn't what you think, Skjor and I we used to date, but I left him for you!" She manages to say and it is like she is twisting the knife in deeper, my wolf howls as I look at her through bleary eyes.

"So you didn't only cheat on me, I was your second best, my god I was so stupid to have allowed myself to fall for you, we are done Aela, whatever we were, we are done." I say to her in a strong voice which totally contradicts how I feel inside. I feel like I am a sheet of glass and at any moment I am going to break.

"No, No! You can't leave me, not before you let me explain!" she shouts and the guards are beginning to appear as the sunset is almost finished setting

"I am done explaining, and I am done with this. Goodbye Aela, don't expect to hear or see me ever again" I say to her in a tired voice as the pain just gets too much and I turn away from her and I hear her fall to the ground sobbing and I continue walking down the steps and as I reach the Gildergreen she shouts out

"Please Lia! I love you don't leave!" she shouts in a shaky voice and I turn back to her and her war paint has tear tracks running through it and her hand is outstretched, but I feel nothing as I turn it off, any emotions, I just turn off. I look back to her face before re holstering my bow and I feel nothing. I say nothing as I walk out of the gates and out of her life.

**A/N: So there we have it! Another chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it! I am sorry that they aren't together but I want to do some Dragonborn stuff first but who knows what the future might bring. Thanks for reading and please review! - Bexaday**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The Awakening**

**A/N: hey guys! Thank you for the reviews they really appreciated so I thought I would give you another chapter and not leaving you waiting to what happens next – Bexaday**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series

Karliah's POV

_Anger, betrayal, hatred, hurt, scared._

My wolf chants around my head as tears clot my eyes. I didn't know or want this to happen to us, but she did this, not me! It was her kissing Skjor. My stomach rolls at that thought and I clench my jaw as I attempted to stifle the sob rising within me, my wolf is snarling, calling for me to go back and rip Skjor's head from his shoulders and claim Aela. But I can't, I won't lower myself to their level. I just hope she is happy now.

_Claim her, she is yours. _My wolf snarls and she lurches against me, trying to force me back to Jorrvaskr but my heart just keeps on bleeding and I don't think I can stop it. No matter what she says, she cheated on me with _him. _A bitter taste feels my mouth. I knew I shouldn't have braved the towns, mother was right they are too dangerous for us. I need to get out of here, I look around and the walls are closing in on me, I pick up a run as I get closer and closer to exiting the city. And Better yet.

Further away from her. My heart cramps up, was all of that for nothing? Did I even mean anything to her? My breathing is coming in short gasps as the threat of sobbing is pressing down on my throat. I pull open the gate, ignoring the guards telling me it is too dangerous, but right now I just don't want this feeling inside of me. My vision becomes grey black and I can feel the burning in my legs. I have to get away from here as fast as possible. I take a deep breath as I let the Change fill me and I jump as I let it consume me and I land on the ground with four paws. I look back towards the city. I could have found my home there, I could have had everything. But she ruined it, and I never know if I can forgive her for that. I run at full pace until I see a rocky out crop and I stand on the rock as a burning sensation fills my throat and I tilt my head back and howl at the moon, I howl for my pain, loss and family. More importantly,

For Aela.

I stop for a moment and I can pick up the sounds of shouting but nothing more than muffled words, nothing to help me understand why she did it, I turn around and I begin to get as far away from here as possible, back to Riverwood and then far away from Aela and the rest of the world. My heart beats tiredly, drained from all the emotions, I just want to stop feeling. I just want to turn it off.

So I will.

Aela's POV

She is gone, just like that.

She left me sat here, and my heart feels like it has been ripped from my chest and stabbed repeatedly, she didn't even let me explain, and now I will never get the chance to tell her or to see her ever again.

Sobs rack my body as my shoulders heave from the weight of it all. I could have stopped this from happening, if I had been strong enough to push Skjor away; I know I could have done it, if I actually tried. By the Divines I should have! I fist my hands in my hair as I sob, I am pathetic, I wasn't even strong enough to truly fight for her, I just let her go, and I didn't even get to explain properly.

_You were mine! And you stomped on any chance for us! _I clench my hands tighter as her words vibrate through my skull, shaking the strongest foundation inside of me. I squeeze my eyes shut as I try to stop myself from hyperventilating. She didn't mean it, she can't have, not without knowing the truth, but I knew that she had trust issues and I knew that she trusted me and I ruined it. How am I ever going to find her and tell her the truth?! A loud cry leaves my mouth as I looked down at the gates and I can see the door open slightly.

Just like that she is gone. I watched her leave Whiterun, I watched her leave me, I begin to feel numb when a hand on my shoulder, I scramble away and I look up at the person who would dare touch me right now. My eyes meet Kodlak's face and rage swarms through me and I stand up and I turn away from him,

"Leave me alone Kodlak" I say through gritted teeth and I growl at him, if he had allowed me to kill Skjor then this would have never have happened, if he had allowed me to follow my instincts.

"You need to know this wasn't your fault-"Kodlak begins but I cut him off.

"Damn right it wasn't! If you had allowed me to stop Skjor then tis would have never have happened!" I yell at him and he sighs and cups his head in his hands.

"You don't mean that, Skjor is your Shield-Brother, and this is your bond making you act irrational" he says and I scoff

"I am not acting irrational! I have just lost the only person I have ever truly loved and the only I will thanks to our bond and you think I am being irrational?! Skjor got in my way and I asked him not to and I wasn't strong enough to stop him and so I lost Karliah, I have lost her forever and I am never going to get her back!" I yell at him and I take in a deep breath to steady myself as more hot tears fall down my face,

"Do you know what that feels like?" I say to him in a quiet voice and he pauses and turns to face me.

"No I do not but-"I cannot bear to hear anymore, he will never understand, so why did he try to stop me?! Anger courses through me and my blood begins to pump hot around my body and I throw my hands up at him.

"Then how could you do that to me?! How could you tell me to stop my instincts when you have no experience in this?! I love her! And all because of you trying to stop me she is gone forever! I have never felt so lost without someone and all because of you," I shout pointing my finger at him "my heart has been ripped out! Because of Skjor and you getting in my God damn way-"

"QUIET," he roars and I silently fume at him "I know exactly what is like to lose the one you love; Karilahs' own mother was mine! And her father took her away from me! I have been alone for years mourning her so don't you start accusing me of losing your love" his voice going from a shout to a tired quiet voice "I didn't want this to happen" he says and he closes his eyes. I don't know what to think, Karliah's mother? She never said anything about her parents but I never knew they came from Skyrim…. Then I hear it.

A lone howl full of sorrow and pain, and my heart bleeds even more as the tears flow down my cheeks like waterfalls, I know that sound anywhere. It is Karliah and she is howling for me. My wolf howls back in pain and regret and I know I have to go to her, I have to explain, begin to run towards the gates, I have to find her, I have to explain. When I feel a hand go round my waist and is holding me back I flail my arms out in front of me as I try lunging forward and my wolf spurs me on as she lunges too,

"Get off of me! I have to get to her!" I sob out but the arm around my waist tightens.

"Shield-Sister you need to calm down, Karliah is gone and you need to remember that" a gruff voice which could only be Farkas, I struggle against him and his words begin to sink in.

_Karliah is gone_

No I refuse to believe it, I won't, not yet. I flail with renewed vigour,

_Karliah is gone and she isn't coming back to you_

I…I… I drop my arms and I fall limp in Farkas' arms and my body heaves as sadness racks through me. Farkas puts me down and I run past him and straight back into Jorrvaskr with tears pouring down my face. I see the glint of my dagger and I rip it out of the wall and I force myself into my quarters before burying myself under my furs. She is gone and she isn't coming back.

How can she be gone as if she never arrived?

Karliah's POV

I finally Change back, I haven't stop running since I left the gates, I fall to the ground in exhaustion and my legs shake, not only from the long distance but from the chill in the air. Thank Hircine for making necklaces that hold all of our equipment otherwise I would have nothing right now. But that is how I feel inside right now, nothing apart from rage, it twists inside of me and I have never felt like it before. I pull on my new leather armour that I killed some bandit for; I just had to kill her for it. It was like I was begin told to but I wouldn't have stopped myself. I want to drown myself in blood; I want to forget that she ever came into my life. She trampled on my fragile heart and I am sure I left it in pieces in her hands. I smirk as attach my quiver and hood and I pull it over my face. I breathe in deeply as a sense of safety fills me with the hood on. Nobody knows who I am and that's how I want to keep it. I trudge along the rest of the path until I come across a spilt. I frown, I don't remember this being here but I let my feet take me up the unknown path.

It gets colder as we go up the path and I click my fingers as the grow slightly numb, my wolf growls and brushes against the surface hard and I let my vision go black-blue and I look through the light snow that is starting to fall. I pull an arrow from my quiver as I hear voices and I notch the arrow, my dead heart jumps with excitement and bloodlust circulates through me. I look a little harder and I can see a stone beam with a yellow flag flapping lightly in the wind. It is a marker, which means there is something dangerous ahead. I smirk and I begin to take cautious steps as I edge forward as I try and quieten my wolf, I take slow controlled breaths as I sneak round the side and I see my first target and I let the arrow fly and I watch as it pierces his neck and he falls to the floor. I take in a deep breath and I can smell his blood dripping from him and my throat becomes dry. I frown at it but I shake my head and I pull back another arrow and move around until I can see another bandit. I let out a loose snarl and I pulled the arrow back so hard it goes straight through the heart and out the other side with the heart still attached. I feel like laughing as I get drunk of their smell of their blood. I make my way over to the dead bandits and I tilt my head as I look at them.

They were so fragile, so easy to kill

_You enjoyed it didn't you? Their deaths bring such sweet comfort, _

I smile and I can hear the footfalls of another bandit and I don't turn around. I wouldn't want to alert them that I know what I am doing, no. I want to watch the life fade from their eyes as I kill them. I take out my dagger and I hold it loosely, I hear the steady steps of a two handed weapon and I spin round and plunge my dagger into her beating heart. I smile as she gasps and looks down at her chest as my dagger gorges on her blood, like a starving man at a feast. She drops her blade and her hands hang loosely at her sides and her eyes stare into mine and I smile as I watch the light slowly fade from her eyes, I let out a low growl as I let her body drop from my blade and I wipe it in the snow. I turn to the first bandit I shot and I search his pockets only to stop at the wound at his neck.

_Breathe it in, be the wolf you were meant to be_

My fingers dip into the wound and I feel like moaning, the blood is still warm and I bring it to my face and I watch it glint in the moonlight and I tilt my head up to the moon and my heart twinges slightly, faintly but I force any emotion away. I am a werewolf, and I am meant to be alone. And right now I wouldn't want it any other way. I smirk and I bring the blood to my face and I cannot stop from licking it my wolf urges me to and I am not going to stop what she wants anymore, we are one person, I moan as I can taste the life running through it.

_What are you doing? This isn't you!_

I blink a few times, what? I don't understand I look back at my hand and I can see the blood and I try not to heave and I wipe my hand on the grass, By Sithis what is happening!? How did I even get here? Last I remember is arguing with Ae-

_Do not finish her name, she only seeks to hurt you, Turn off your emotions_

But I don't want to, I want to feel, I want to be human

_But you aren't and you never were, you are a werewolf and you don't need anyone. _I clutch my head as a pressure begins to build up in it and I take in deep breaths. I can control myself, I need to feel, I have to remember Aela. The pressure increases even more and I moan

_Turn it off turn it off turn it off TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!_

My eyes roll back into my head and darkness swallows me.

I wake up with a slightly jerk and I stand up, I take a deep breath in and I let my wolf vision return and I pick up my bow and I turn to Bleak Falls Barrow and I smile and I make my way to the door and I push it open and enter, I wonder what I get to kill in here?

Aela's POV

I don't want to wake up yet. I just want to stay sleeping, because there we are still a couple, where I and Karliah are still together.

But I know it isn't real, and that's what hurts the most. A tear slides out from underneath my eye and I curl up under the furs. I have lost her forever, and there is nothing I can do about it, more tears threaten to overflow as my heart bleeds raw all over again. I feel detached, like I am here but not here and I feel so…empty, like I am missing a part of myself, I feel like I did before I met her, before I felt that draw towards Helgen, before all of that and I never realised how empty and lonely I was. Sure, I have my Shield-Siblings but they cannot fill that hole in me that it is meant for her. I sigh and I sit up and I throw my legs over the side of the bed. I cannot let myself cry anymore, I will not show them my pain. I wipe my eyes clear of tears smudging the remainder of my war paint. I walk over to the bowl of water and wash my face and I look up to the fragment of a mirror and I watch as my war paint just rolls off my face.

I am supposed to be a mighty Huntress but I cannot even see that in my own features right now. My eyes are a dark green and they are dull, dead and yet stormy but revealing nothing, but they are slightly red but that will die down. My cheeks and lips are flushed from the crying but after the paint, there will be no sign of my crying, of my hurt. Maybe that is for the best. I let the water rejuvenate me as I continue to wash my face and then I put on my armour thinking of nothing. What more is there to think about?

_We should be going after her, to bring her back… _

I shake my head as my wolf whimpers at Karliah's loss. I close my eyes and compose myself as guilt falls heavy on my heart. I try to shake it off as I put my war paint on and I grab my quiver and bow, I open the door to my quarters and make my way to the mead hall. Everyone goes on their normal day as I grab a hunk of bread and eat it mechanically, then I hear his voice, the man who ruined my relationship and I tense up. I hadn't prepared for the amount of anger that would flow through me, I let out a loud growl and the mead hall began to quieten down to hushed whispers, they all knew, they would have been told. I clench my hand around the knife on the table; I should end him for what he has done to me. I want to do it and I will not regret it, I bare my teeth as I can feel the metal in my hand giving way to my strength. I begin to see red and my heart is pumping so fast and all I can hear is the blood pumping in my ears and his advancing footsteps

_Kill him now, right now, he took her away from you, he wounded you for his own selfish reasons, take his life. Throw that knife and aim for the throat. Make him suffer like you are now. Show people what happens to those who come across the Huntress._

I begin to shake slightly with anger, how dare he walk these halls and call himself a Companion?! He has destroyed my respect for him, for this order to allow him to stay as one of us. As one of the chosen in the circle! I can feel my face twisting into a snarl as a growl leaves my throat; I flex my wrist as I get ready to throw the knife and end Skjor's life.

A warm comforting hand on my forearm stops me and I look up at Farkas, my facial features have not relaxed at all but my eyes meet his and he drags me from my seat and I fight against him. I will end him now, I have to, and to bring justice to everything me and Karliah were.

"Come on now Aela, lets train outside" Farkas says calmly and a part of me knows he is right, I would only ruin my own respect inside of the halls of the Companions and I let out a frustrated growl and I turn out of his grasp and storm out of Jorrvaskr with him hot on my heels. I go over to the target and I draw my bow and notch an arrow, I pull it back as hard as I could before letting it fly into the bulls' eye. Farkas stands there before sighing as I notch another arrow and let it fly slightly under the last arrow

"Aela, I cannot begin to understand what you are going through-"

"Then don't" I snarl as I fire another one.

"But, I know what Skjor-" I fire another arrow and I see red and it splits it straight down the middle and I turn to him and my wolf cords twist in with my voice.

"Do not speak his name to me" I say as I stare him with steady eyes he stands so that he is leaning against the supporting wooden beam.

"I know what he did, and I know that you said no and that you tried to push him away. He did a really shitty thing Aela, he threatened yours' and Karliahs' bond and he ruined it." Farkas states and I give him a curt nod before going but to the target.

"By Sithis, I hope he rots in hell for it" I spit out before firing another arrow.

"But if she is really your mate then she will always come back. It is like a pack, they always come back eventually" I pause before I let the arrow fly and I lower the tension in the string as I bring the bow down, my forehead creases and some of my anger evaporates. How can he know that?

"How can you be sure?" I say curiously and he smiles at me before coming forward and placing his hands on my shoulders

"Because my Shield-Sister, wolves aren't meant to be alone, we howl at the moon together and we feast together. We are pack animals with a pack instinct. We always come back together at some point. We mate for life Aela" he says and my anger evaporates slightly, and for the first time today I smile.

"And to think I called you Ice Brain" I say and he lets out a bark of laughter, I grasp his forearm and look into his eyes and give him a soft smile,

"But seriously, thank you Farkas"

A Few hours later….

It took me so long to get to the main chamber; I never thought I would get here. I sigh as I watch the Dragur Overload crumple to the ground dead. It put up a good fight but obviously not good enough I turn my attention back to my semi frozen hand, it had some kind of frost enchantment on its axe and it hurt. A lot, I sigh as I summon a fire spell to my other hand and I hover it over it to allow it to thaw out. I manage to wiggle my fingers and after a while it has fully thawed out. I shake my hand out and then I turn my attention back to the wall. I look at it and I can see some words glowing out of the wall, I frown slightly, I can hear it calling me drawing me in.

I take a step closer to it and the pull gets stronger and I take another step, then another and the chanting gets louder and I wind has picked up, but I am in a cavern, how is that possible? The words feel like they are burning into my mind but I cannot look away. Then it happens when I am only a couple of steps away from it. A force hits me from the wall and it feels like it is awakening a dormant part of my mind, like opening a book but it isn't painful, if anything it is an amazing sensation, I cannot begin to describe it, all this knowledge, these words. What do they say? I frown as I try to concentrate on them but every time I concentrate on the words they jump out of reach. Then the words hit me. I stagger back slightly as I absorb it and I touch my head. I have never seen such strange looking words before, but I know the words I just cannot say it.

Fus, that's the words on the wall that is glowing, wait, it has stopped. I look back at it and it looks the same as any other word on the wall. Powerless. Despite what I felt when I absorbed it, it is the same as the others. I smile, a genuine smile, Oh no emotions are flooding back, I frown as I try to push them away, as I try to push the real Karliah away

_Let me back in! That's my body not yours! I want to feel! I want to go back to Aela! Despite it all I want to go back!_

I shake my head as I try to shut up that whiny voice, she wasn't clever enough to know that the blood she spilt on her in the ghost realm was enough for me to still be here, in this body even though she killed me. Nothing can truly kill me. I need to give myself a name if I am going to live in this body.

_No! Aela will know you're not me! She will always know!_

"Shut up, by the gods why do I bother with you and this body?" I mutter, I think I am going to call myself…. Sasha, that sounds good…

_Don't get comfortable, I will get you out of my body once and for all. You just wait._

I let out a laugh as I begin to leave the cavern after putting the dragon stone tablet in my bag and I pull the hidden switch,

"You can try but you are never getting control back of this body, its mine now I am getting stronger and you are so weak little Karliah it is only a matter of time before this body becomes mine"

**A/N: There we have it guys, a bit of a twist for you but did you really think I would leave evil old wolf spirit to just die? You just gotta mash it up sometimes **** you just wait for the next chapter; you're going to love that one! So please review the chapter and tell me what you thought of it! - Bexaday**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Darker Times Call For The Darkest Secrets**

**A/N: Here we go again guys, I thought I would treat with another chapter, because tomorrow I cannot update! I have prom and then after prom so… I am also glad that you guys liked the twist because I like keeping you on your toes and I was kind of worried you wouldn't like it but I am glad you did! – Bexaday**

**JummaKips – Your reviews make me laugh so much! And that so sweet of you so thank you!**

**Spikesagitta – I like your ideas but you will have to find out how it survived! I know right? But she cannot just leave the Companions, so let's see her decision.**

**To everyone else thanks for reviewing and adding it to the favourites, it means a lot.**

Karliah's POV

_(In the spirit realm)_

_I hear her footsteps but I don't look up at her, I stay sat on the floor resting my head in my hands. I thought I had gotten rid of her, but here she is and she is stronger than me. And I am trapped inside of my own body. What a joke. My heart convulses as I think of Aela, God I have left her to deal with this… this evil copy of me and I cannot stop her. I cannot tell her that she really did hurt me but despite after everything that has happened, I still love her and I should have never allowed myself to become weak and turn off my emotions._

"_Well, well, pathetic Karliah is still brooding hmm?" I see her feet tapping next to my leg. I won't rise to the bait, I won't fall to her level my stomach clenches and my blood begins to boil. Why does she have to bother me? She kicks me with her boot in my leg and I hold back the grunt as pain begins to run through my leg._

"_I am talking to you Karliah" she says lowly in an attempt to scare me, I feel like scoffing. She doesn't scare me and I cannot hold back my reply._

"_Sasha I don't want to talk to you" I spit out and her hand closes around my throat and she lifts me up with ease as she chokes me, I can feel her crushing my throat and she forces me to look into her black eyes and she smirks as she brings her face close to mine._

"_You are so weak, it is pitiful to ever think that you used to rule this body, I can smell the weakness on you," she brings me closer and I can her inhaling and I shudder against her as I can feel her touch tainting me, making me weaker. My muscles feel so heavy and I struggle slightly in her grip. I manage to pull my eyes from her and I can see my slumbering body behind her, which means she is asleep. I could get back in control if I find a way to distract her "emotions make you so weak, you cannot wield them, not like you can the wolf, but really, you're not a real werewolf. You hide her away, pushing your true nature into a dark corner. You are a joke Karliah" I growl at her and she laughs as she tightens her grip and I lock eyes with her again as anger rises within me. I am not weak, I am strong. My emotions make me strong. They are my reason to keep going, and I will keep on going, I will not let her win without a fight._

"_I am not weak" I manage to say as her onyx eyes provide a vortex that drains me of all energy. All of my strength. Maybe I am weak; I cannot even fight myself let alone be the Dragonborn. _

"_Prove it, you have no one, You're parents are dead, our parents are dead. You have no home and you don't even have Aela anymore." She sneers and drops me on the ground and I choke as air flows back through my body but the heaviness doesn't leave me. I look up as the sky around as begins to change, it is almost day time and I slowly begin to crawl over to my body._

"_You cannot begin to understand what it is like to love or to cherish life, you hate it because you will never experience any of it" I say to her and her eyes find mine and she smirks. I slide another few yards closer to my body as slowly as possible. I have to regain control from there I can find something to help put her down permanently_

"_And that is why you didn't kill me, well you did. Just not properly, see, you had my blood on your hands, my life essence, and you carried that with you back into the realm of the living. Because of you wanting to be with the one you love so much you forgot to cleanse your spirit of me. So I am bound to your body, and I have been waiting in the dark. Growing stronger and stronger until I can take over" Sasha says darkly and she begins to get closer to me, but as she is getting closer, I am getting closer to my body and now I am within touching distance. I give her a broken smile and say._

"_Then I will fight you to the end Sasha" and I spin around and I start to slam my hand down on my body._

"_No!" I turn my head to see her lunge at the body and it all disappears in a flash of white light._

Aela's POV

I sigh as I stare into my tankard of Ale as I listen to the idle chatter of my Shield-Siblings, how can they be so happy all the time? I just don't feel like I fit in here anymore, I don't have Karliah anymore and it is like my heart has concaved, I just feel so detached from everyone and yet so angry. Especially at Skjor, my hand tightens on the tankard as I think of that bastards face.

_Traitor. _My wolf whispers and I cannot help but agree as anger begins to flood my bones. My eyes flicker to the movement in front of me and I see Ria stood there breathing heavy, I frown and I look up at her and her cheeks are flushed, she never comes to me unless there is something wrong.

"Ria, what is wrong? Has something happened?" I say and she nods and I drop my tankard and pick up my bow, maybe it is Karliah, maybe she has come back. My heart begins to soar when I remember; she said she was never coming back. My wounds begin to reopen slightly and I try to ignore the once of hurt that plays on my broken heart strings. I walk towards the exit of Jorrvaskr with Ria slightly behind me

"A Giant has been spotted coming close to Odill farm, and it is an angry one it has already attacked some villagers and we want to take it down before it gets any closer" I nod at this. Finally I have something to focus on other than Karliah, I need this to prove to Kodlak and the rest that I can move past it and my skills have not slipped.

I begin to fast walk down the main path as guards and villagers salute us,

"Then we must hurry if we want to head it off" I say curtly and we begin to pick up the pace as we leave the city

"Do you think we will be able to kill it?" Ria asks and I snort at her question and I smirk at her, does she have no faith in her Shield-Siblings? After all we are the Companions.

"We are the Companions Ria, we have seen plenty worse and will do in the future" I say, how could she be so untrustworthy of us? I shake my head and Ria seems to relax slightly at my reply as we begin to run towards the farm. Then I hear something I had not expected, a great roar of no beast I have ever heard before. My wolf cowers and my gut twists as I hear the noise. It cannot be what I think it is, they are just a myth. Unless the crazed man from Helgen was telling the truth. A cold sweat forms on my brow. A Giant is a completely different league to a dragon. I do not think even the Companions could defeat a dragon. I sigh as I keep going, my wolf urging me to run and take cover far away from that roar. Even the air seems to be colder as it drifts up from the west and it reeks of magic. This cannot be good.

But I am only here to take out a Giant, not a dragon. I continue to run as we pass the Meadry. I can see the aloof outline of the Giant and I can feel the ground shaking under its feet as my Shield Brothers try to distract it. Ria goes charging in and I observe it as I notch an arrow. It is slow moving but hard to strike anywhere of great effectiveness on its body. Although as I peer at its weapon hand, its arms seem pretty vulnerable. As I ponder this I watch Vilkas dart around it feet as it yells as he slices its flesh causing it to go into a frenzy. I pull my bow back and as it raises the spiked club in its hand I let the arrow fly and I watch as it pierces through its wrist. It screams out in pain and drops the club which clips Vilkas' shoulder and he falls to the ground groaning under the impact. Worry goes through me. Is he okay? I need to get him out of there now, there is no telling where the Giant will try and hit next.

I fire one last arrow into its chest, causing it to stagger back I sprint forward using the adrenaline pumping around my body and I bring my wolf close to the surface to pick up as much speed as possible as I drop my bow and I slide between its legs and slamming into Vilkas and he groans as I drag him to one side as fast as I can as Ria keeps the Giant busy. I need to make sure he is safe first, I drag him behind the wall and I grab his head in my hand and I try to wake him up, a bead of sweat falls down my face as I cannot wake him. It is like he has drunken too many Ale's! I sigh, why does he have to pass out now? I unsheathe my dagger and I turn back to face the Giant only to be met with the club hurtling towards me. My eyes go wide and I manage to roll out of the way and underneath its legs and I begin to stab at whatever skin I can find as fast as possible, it stomps and I cling to the dagger as I bury it in to the hilt to stop me from falling. Then I feel its hand close around my middle and it drags me out from underneath it. The hold is so bone crushing and I try to wriggle out of its grip as it brings me closer to its face. I gasp as the amount of air I seem to be able to breathe is becoming less and less. I try to free my arm as my wolf whines and I let out a growl as it brings me to meet its eye, and I keep moving my arm and it is becoming loose, thank Sithis for me still holding the dagger.

Then it let out a grunt as it staggers forward slightly flailing me around like a corpse, I can feel my stomach moving as I swing in its hand, it turns around and then I see her. My god. I had forgotten how beautiful she is, her bow is poised and ready to fire another arrow.

"Drop her now" Karliah says in a dead tone and I frown, that doesn't sound like her at all. The giant lets out a roar and that is more than enough to free my arm and I bring the dagger down as hard as possible on its hand and it screams and drops me and I tumble to the ground as my knees jar at the impact causing little bolts of pain to travel up my legs. I roll out of the Giants way and I go to grab my bow when I turn back and I watch her, my heart begins to beat again and emotions come flooding back into me, I have a chance now. I have to say something now. I want to explain, but I just keep watching her and it saddens me that she has the hood on again, she once said that is shut the world out of her life and I don't want her to ever go back to being like that again. Tears fill my eyes but I push them away, I don't even know if she will even want to speak to me, By the Gods I hope she does, because right now I need to speak to her.

She fires another arrow and it lands in the Giants knee and it lets out another roar before falling to its knees and she drops her bow and runs at the Giant and jumps impales its sword through its heart. The Giant falls quiet and falls backwards, causing the ground to shake. I have never seen something so effortless and graceful in my entire life. It was like she knew what she was doing, but then again, I never had the time to find out all those little things about her and now that she is here maybe she will let me.

"Karliah?" I say quietly and she doesn't turn to face me, my heart seizes up. Why can't she just talk to me? It isn't that hard is it? I watch her as she cleans her blade on the Giants clothing before jumping off, my heart jumps into my mouth as I watch her smell the air. By the Gods, what is she doing?! I just have to speak to her, I have to.

"Karliah" I say it again with a more confident tone and she turns to face me, I frown as I want to smile but something seems…off, her expression looks like it is crossed between anger and pain and her eyes, her beautiful sliver eyes are now blacker than the night. Her features look haggard and her skin seems to be white in certain areas.

"Aela" she says, my frown deepens, and even her voice doesn't sound right. It used to be seductive and deep but now it has a certain dry, humourless sound to it. The seductive edge gone only to be replaced with nothing. A blandness that doesn't sound right leaving her mouth, something is really wrong with her.

"Are you okay?" I ask cautiously, my wolf is brushing close to the surface squashing my need to be close to her; instead she is replacing it with caution

_Something is not right, it isn't Karliah, she doesn't smell right_

I take a deep breath and the ash and fruit smell is gone and now it is something bitter.

"I am not really here to chat _Aela,_" Karliah spat out "If you haven't noticed there is a dragon on the loose and I have to see the Jarl, goodbye" I am still in shock, she has never said my name like that, she has never acted like that and defiantly never smelt like that. I need to speak to Kodlak now. Karliah just turns and walks away from me, and just like that she is out of my life again, although I am not sure if she ever returned.

Back at Jorrvaskr…

I drop Vilkas in a chair and I wipe the sweat from my brow and I turn and begin to walk towards the living quarters, urgency is eating me up from the inside, I have to see Kodlak, he must know what is going on. I storm through and I find him reading peacefully in the chair. His eyes flicker to mine and he gives me a smile,

"Aela, what do I owe the pleasure?" he says and I feel guilt settling heavy over my heart, I have tried to apologize for my behaviour but he will not accept it, he says that he understands what it is like to lose your mate but I cannot help but feel guilty.

"I just saw Karliah, here in Whiterun" I say slowly and he closes the book and his piercing blue eyes fall on me

"But why am I feeling like there is more you're not telling me?" He says and I frown, how do I explain this? It is so complicated.

"It was her. But it wasn't, it looked like her but something was off, from the way she was talking to her scent. It didn't make sense Kodlak. What the hell is going on?" Kodlak sighs and looks away before turning back to me with a strange look in his eyes.

"When she first woke up did you notice anything unusual about her? Even when you were arguing?" he says calmly and I think back to a couple of days ago.

"Nothing that I can think of Kodlak" I say and he frowns slightly and he places his lips against his hands as he leans forward with his elbows pressing into his thighs, obviously deep in thought and I start to get impatient but I give him time. After a couple of minutes just before I am about to say something he starts

"Before she could return to us in the realm of the living we had to call forth her soul, and death isn't too keen on letting souls go once she gets them. She would have placed a test before Karliah. Karliah must have passed the test; otherwise she wouldn't be here… Karliah must have brought something with her, without her knowledge, that would do this to her" I let it all sink in and my heart begins to tear just a little more.

"But what could it have been?" I say as I try to keep my voice strong, he pauses and goes to his shelf and I watch him as he grabs an old tome and places it on the table and sits down and flicks open the book and stops on a page. I cannot read it but it has the images of the human body and a symbol I haven't seen before.

"My best guess is that it stirred something within her, something that was already there and amplified its power making it stronger. In this case it seems to be a darker side to her. If it is this then it is a Revernant, and we have to remove it before it overwhelms her entire being" he says gravelly, my heart stops for a second in fear before beating like mad and I ask the question I dread to hear the answer to,

"Overwhelm her?" I say and my voice shakes slightly

"Consumes her, leaving her as this shell of the person she once was" Kodlak says and I refuse to let the pain register on my face, I will not cry but inside my emotions are tearing up as he continues to read from the text.

"Is there any way to stop the Revernant? To kill it?" I say.

"Yes, but the object we need is so hard to find, it is practically rare. Although there is said to be one in Kynareth's temple, the birthplace of life. It is a small ethereal dagger that separates the soul from the body and it is impossible to wield without the purest of intentions." He says and I look at him square in the eye, I have to do this, I have to get her back no matter the cost. But how am I going to stab her? Can I bring myself to do it? I clench my jaw. I have to do this.

Karliah needs my help and I will save her again and again if it means that I get to be with her.

"Just tell me where to go Kodlak" I say in a determined voice and his eyes shine brightly

"You really love her Aela don't you?" he says and I nod my head as tears brim in my eyes and he leans back and continues with answering my question.

"I cannot tell you, I don't follow the Divines but ask Danica she is the Priestess after all"

Sasha's POV

I smirk as hand over the Dragon stone tablet; this was so easy, about as easy as it was to kill that dragon. Better yet I felt its power, it was incredible and I want more.

_You are disgusting you know that?_

I smirk, oh but you are me and this is my body now. The Jarl calls me over and I try not to eye roll as he begins to talk to me

"You have done a great service for my hold and my people, you killed a dragon to protect these people and I do not forget these deeds. I would like to give you the title of Thane of Whiterun to repay you for all the good you have done for the hold. I assign you Lydia as a Housecarl and inform the guards of your new title" I nod in thanks and leave, I do not need some annoying, weak human getting in my way slowing me down, I want power and to ruin their lives,

_I will get out of here you know, and when I do I will find a way to get rid of you permanently_

I get stronger with every passing moment and you think that you can best me in your weakening state? I think not. I walk out of Dragonsreach and I look around until a hand on my shoulder makes me whirl around, I snarl at the person. How dare they touch me?! I will rip off their hand and show the people of Whiterun not to touch me!

_No you won't!_

I take a second to steady myself as the pressure builds in my head as she tries to assume control, my my little wolf you are stronger than you look. I smirk as I easily block her out. But not enough. MY eyes meet a familiar pair of green ones

"Karliah, would you help me restore the Gildergreen? I have saved your life and I need your help" I roll my eyes but I have to agree, I could use with an adventure, something to really sink my teeth into, maybe even a unassuming villager. The pressure tightens slightly as I pretend to pay attention to her speaking and I nod along and I turn to see Aela, By the Gods is she everywhere I look? The pressure increases tenfold and I try hard not to give in

_Let me talk to her, I need to talk to her. Now_

No, this is my body and I control it, not you! I growl but all of a sudden I hear her asking about the temple of Kynareth and where it is. Why would she want to know about that? The pressure increases again and I stifle a groan. You are really pushing it Karliah.

_Don't you dare hurt her, don't you dare_

Karliah snarls and I can feel her brushing close to the surface only then do I hear Danica say

"Why don't you two go together? That way you can both find what you are looking for" she says and I look at Aela and smirk, this is going to be so much fun Karliah, I can do whatever I want and you cannot stop me. The pressure increases enough for me to black out and when I return Aela tells me as I see her retreating form.

"We are leaving at sundown"

Aela's POV

I am watching this imposter Karliah and it is so obviously not her and I want this Revernant gone. I want Karliah back, and I will do whatever it takes. Danica is sending me with her and I look at her and the smirk vanishes and I watch her eyes turn from black to sliver and her face relaxes, she is back and she grasps me hand and my heart begins to soar

"Aela I-"I almost melt at the sound of her voice and heat rushes through me and I blush and I smile, a real smile for what seems in ages.

"I know, I am going to help you, I love you" I say and a smile forms on her face but I can see her eyes darkening again, the Revernant is taking over again and it kills me to watch it happen

"I love you too" she manages to gasp out before her eyes roll back and the imposter is back. I reset my features despite the happiness I feeling on the inside and I turn and begin to walk away and say

"We leave at sundown"

**A/N: I am so excited to write the next chapter now. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading it so please review and I should have another chapter up but late Friday or Saturday morning so bear with me! - Bexaday**


End file.
